The black steel fleet
by fireycom21
Summary: Earth. Global warming has caused cities to sink underwater, resulting in more water. Governments set up Naval high schools to train students to protect the waters and from a enemy humanity fought for a long time. This is the story of a formed fleet from the Tokyo marine naval academy as they train to defend the waters and from the enemy.
1. Chapter 1: The training begins!

**Hey what is up peeps! I am here to present my third story to my profile, something I really want to do for awhile, I present to you the story of The black steel fleet! I am excited for this story since this story is going to be a original story from me. Meaning everything is handled by myself. This is also the first story I'm producing that has no Kamen rider involvement in it, but this story involves elements from 2 other worlds into a single world.**

 **After this story was published I felt that someone was very off and that was the point of view. See when a story is going to have lots of characters involved, it would be inappropriate to tell the story from a 1st point of view when there will be a lot going on and it will become not very practical so eventually I decided to make this into a 3rd point view so the story would actually be told in a more sensible way rather than telling from a 1st point view. But the story is still told from the MC's view, which is my OC. So without further ado, Lets sail into the world of The black steel fleet!**

 **Bon voyage!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The training begins!**

* * *

 _Deep below the waters of earth, it seemed calm. But on the surface it wasn't._

 _2 torpedoes covered in a red glow sped towards a vessel, and both of them hit their target, causing the targeted ship to explode in flames._

 _A huge fleet of modern naval vessels behind fired a barrage of missiles at their target, at 4 ships. The explosions caused by the missiles had no effect on them as the 4 unknown vessels, looking like world war 2 warships had a spread of cyber shield around them. The fleet was a small task force: 2 destroyers, a training cruiser and a light cruiser. But what outstood them were that their hulls were decorated with neon like alien markings, like as if telling to the world they were their enemy. Their masts hung flags, but the flag that was shared among them were the words: Scarlet one: to invade and protect._

 _But it seemed like the light cruiser had took its toll as its cyber shield wiped out. The ongoing missiles stuck the decks of the light cruiser, causing the back section to tear apart from the main hull._

 _Onboard the training cruiser's bridge, it was expected to have a full crew but there was only one crew onboard: A teenage girl that looked like in her high school years who had blue eyes in a tsurime style and wavy silver hair tied into twintails with a payot in the front. She wore a white jacket with black buttons and a trim, along with gold epaulettes and a red neckerchielf. Her bottom was a pleated charcoal miniskirt, black kneehigh socks, and sandal-like shoes. She wears a Baret with 2 flag-like flaps of cloth accentuating it. Her most noticeable appearance would be her large breasts._

 _"Kuma-San! Please respond!" The girl shouted as she looked all the screen-like data around her. On one of them was what seemed to be a radar and another looking like status on the other ships of her fleet._

 _"...move...crippled." A voice came through but it sounded faint, and critically injured._

 _"...you...move...on...me..." The voiced continued before it cut off._

 _"Kuma-sannnnn!" The silver haired girl shouted in tears as her screen showing her fleet that one of the ship's radar was off._

 _"Why... did it have to be like this..." The girl said before a shock rocked through her ship, causing her to scream and fall forward and hitting her head hard onto a mini workstation's edge._

 _She tried to get up but it seemed like she gave up on her life. Blood tricked from her forehead as her hands wearing white gloves were stained from it._

 _"Kashima! Kashima!" Another voice, this time that of another girl but with a more fiercer tone came in._

 _"Akebono-San..." The silver haired girl now called Kashima responded back._

 _"Listen! Kuma died protecting us. It's a honor of sacrifice! We didn't know this would happen or so. We gotta move on and get out of here!" On one of the destroyer's bridge, the girl angrily said through her communications. Her appearance was much younger than the earlier mentioned Kashima, as she wore a standard seifuku that Japanese school girls wear with short sleeves, completed with a navy blue pleated short skirt and knee length socks. Her long purple hair was tied up with a white spring chrysanthemum._

 _"Akebono-san...KYAHHHHHHH!" Kashima muttered her comrade's name before she screamed._

 _"What's wrong Kashima?!" Akebono asked back._

 _Kashima took a quick scan around her data before her eyes widened. "Our Klein field won't make it at all! We can only last 5-10 more hits!" She reported back._

 _"Fuck! Then we gotta do this then. Kamikaze!" Akebono cursed before she then called out to her other destroyer comrade._

 _Onboard the other destroyer stood a young girl around akebono's age. Unlike the seifuku akebono wears, she wears traditional Japanese clothes, namely a pink hakama over a red kimono paired up with lace up boots in the style of a Meiji schoolgirl uniform. Her most outstanding appearance was her long purple hair that gradually changes to pink tied up with a yellow ribbon and purple eyes._

 _"Hai?" Kamikaze responded._

 _"That plan that! The plan where we shitblow them up!" Akebono said._

 _"Alright I understand. Executing plan D! Release lock on missiles!" She commanded her ship which the deck opened up revealing tons of warheads. Akebono did the same._

 _"I'm sorry... commander... release smoke screen! Kashima cover us! We will send our remaining Klein field energy to you!" Kamikaze said._

 _"I-I understand!" Kashima then felt some energy flow into her before she expanded her Klein field to make a bigger cyber shield._

 _"I hope this works..." Kashima muttered as the smoke covered the ships._

 _"FIRE!" Akebono shouted as the warheads from both destroyers launched and headed backwards, towards the human naval fleet._

 _The warheads caused a huge explosion, sending huge waves in all directions. The escaping fleet suddenly then spreaded due to the waves, but the destroyers akebono and kamikaze remained together._

 _"Akebono-San! Kamikaze San!" Kashima shouted as she saw her own vessel tearing apart the formation. But what next completed set her into a huge trauma: a beam weapon from the human side shot through and struck the kamikaze and akebono, causing both ships to explode in a huge red fireball._

 _And what was worst was that the human fleet was not even obliterated, only a few ships sank but most of the fleet was still standing unscathed._

 _"No..nO..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The silvernette screamed before collapsing onto her knees._

 _"Why...why...?!" She gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists while tears dropped from her face. Suddenly, a explosion rocked the back of her ship, causing her to check her data. A naval vessel's bullet had penetrated the aft of the ship, causing a huge fire from the inside._

 _She was shocked because her Klein field was still up. But then she noticed something: The bullet wasn't ordinary. It was a bullet that was made with the corrosive effect, the same effect that her fleet's warheads had. But because the impact was too large, she could not repair the damage, not with the most needed material that her fleet needs. Each hit her ship took also slowed down her speed so it was pretty clear that her fate was sealed._

 _"At least...I could send this data...to nagato..." Kashima then used her powers to record all possible data to tell her boss that this mission ended up in failure, with everyone dead._

 _But the human fleet did not gave her a chance to do so. The naval fleet fired their guns upon the training cruiser, and each shot was the same from the previous shot that caused the ship's back to be engulfed in fire._

 _One by one, the shells penetrated the field and into the hull, causing huge holes to be formed, and all the girl could do was just sit there and wait for her doom._

 _A huge explosion that resulted in a huge fireball was the response from the fire. The human fleet was successful in defeating the small force of 4 world war 2 like ships._

 _"Sir. All enemy ships eliminated." A sailor from one of the ship's reported to his superior._

 _"Good work. This will teach the others not to mess with us. Return to base." The voice ordered._

 _And with that, the surviving human fleet turned around and sailed away._

 _Meanwhile in the flames of kashima's vessel wasn't the best sight. The ship was torn apart, only leaving about 15% of the ship intact. The other parts of the ship were broken up, metal pieces sank to the bottom of the ocean. The girl herself was also in a bad shape too. She was covered in blood, glass fragments stabbed into her abdomen and her clothes were torn too, now what's left was a exposed side of her bra, the skirt ripped so bad that her panties could be seen and her socks had holes in it. And she seemed to have suffered burn marks too._

 _As she slowly sank, she thought back about hours ago, where she was hired up for the mission although her now deceased comrade Akebono objected to the idea. But she insisted on coming as the escort since the original fell sick. But now, it was probably her biggest regret. She shouldn't have come and let another shipgirl handle the task considering how fearful she was, even back at her base. She was afraid of battle, losing her friends and the worst of all, death on herself._

 _"No... I don't want to die... Not like this... It's cold here... No... No..." She thought in her mind as tears escaped her eyes before blacking out._

* * *

 _"AHHHH!" Kashima screamed as she rose up from a bed. She looked around to noticed that she was in a cabin. She felt herself sweating badly and her eyes in tears too._

 _"Why did that come back...?" She thought as she wiped her eyes off and looked into the porthole of the cabin she was in._

 _"Nee-Chan?" A male voice spoke up. She then realized she was quite near the ceiling. So she looked down to see a male looking up at her in confusion, probably awoken from her nightmare. She knew this male as this male was her captain, a boy that was only 17 years old but his face looked like a baby. He had black eyes and black hair and he was wearing home clothes on him. But on the desk in the room was a military style hat that was that of a naval officer's. And on the wall was a naval officer's uniform, hung neatly beside another uniform, which was hers that she could recognize. This boy was the captain of the ship they are on._

* * *

"What's wrong Nee-Chan?" a voice asked as he stepped out of his bed only to see her sweating, like something bad happened.

"Eh? I-it's nothing! Nothing alright!" Kashima waved it off. But he could tell she was not alright and okay because the second she turned away from me, she has this look of regret and sadness in her.

The boy climbed to the top part of the bed and hugged her as a means of comfort. "It's okay. I'm here for you. You must have experienced a bad dream." He said as he stroked her hair.

She said no further as she then slowly cried into his chest, and stayed like this for a few minutes.

Well while this is going on, this boy is- woah right there, she actually introduced his looks right a few paragraphs up. Well then to keep it simple, the boy's name is Kureshima Eugene and this girl right here he's comforting is Kureshima Kashima, his elder sister. Well not really his biological elder sister but a adopted sister. Currently, they are in a cabin out at sea but not on a cruise, but on a military cruiser instead. Eugene is the captain of the cruiser named Haguro. She's one of the 4 myoko class cruisers that belongs to the school's naval training academy.

That's right, a naval training academy. and he or he and his sister are currently students at the Tokyo marine naval academy, a high class training academy in Tokyo considering it to be one of the elite schools of Tokyo. Why a naval training academy for high school students? Well, the world dates back to where it was actually plagued with a problem. The former city skyline of Tokyo is no longer seen on the surface because the water levels had risen so bad these few decades that it actually went underwater. So therefore, the earth is now covered in way more water than we think. In response, governments all around the world built artificial cities and at the same time, terror rose on the sea with pirates and some countries facing territorial issues. Therefore, governments passed a law to set up naval training academies all around the world to train students to protect the seas. But it was not only just that, the world faced a huge problem.

A unknown fleet of world war 2 ships believing to be corrupted were out there somewhere, and they have been attacking human fleets for no reason, like animals. Their technology surpassed any of ours, just one shot from a gun turret is enough to take down a regular human vessel. Not a lot of information is given to us but only their name was given: Scarlet one. It seems like this fleet called Scarlet one was formed from the ashes of another former fleet called the fleet of fog. And their reasons to attack was unknown again. No history was known to any regular human except with Eugene here for a reason.

But just a few years ago, probably about 6-7 years ago, humanity countered a fleet from Scarlet one for the first time. The small fleet, consisting of a light cruiser, a training cruiser and 2 destroyers were wiped out by us humans, well technically, the Japanese fleet. The fact that the fleet took a huge step led us to be able to defend ourselves from the enemy fleet at the same time facing competition from other countries from the incident alone. We called that day "v-day".

When news broke out that the Japanese naval force took out a fleet of our enemy, the boy was initially excited and happy at first but then, everything in him changed when he met her. His elder sister Kashima was the only survivor here from that force that the Japanese fleet wiped out on v-day.

While comforting his sister as he stroked and patted her, he looked out the small porthole the cabin has while remembering clearly what happened that day.

* * *

 _A young Eugene was walking home from school alone from a usual day when he came across Kashima's body. She was washed up on the riverbank he was passing by everyday on his way to school. Shocked but remaining calm, he walked over and found out that she was badly wounded. Glass fragments stabbed, covered in blood and clothes torn. Even one of her twintails came undone._

 _A call for an ambulance immediately and the paramedics soon arrived and took her to hospital and performed a emergency surgery on her. But as he was waiting outside, his parents came overhearing what happened. They were still wearing their naval uniforms. Yes, naval uniforms. his dad's a captain of a vessel while my mom was a first officer the same vessel. Anyways they asked me a few questions and decided to wait for awhile for the surgeon to come out. Just then, the military came into the hospital and surrounded us. The leading force commander questioned me as he approached me._

 _"Boy. Is it true you found this girl washed up on a riverbank?" He asked._

 _"Yes. She was badly injured. I cannot leave her like this. Otherwise she will die." The boy replied._

 _"You have done a good job on saving a life. But what you didn't know was that you saved a enemy." The words the man said was confusing back then._

 _"Huh?" Eugene tilted his head._

 _"Look here sir. My son didn't know that was the enemy. I'm sorry that my son did that." His father then spoke up and apologized._

 _"Dear! Don't do such things!" My mom tried to get him up._

 _"Ma'am. It's alright. We also didn't know that such a girl existed within a enemy ship either until much earlier." The commander said before he took out a tablet and showed us._

 _"We plan to reveal this to the public but, our naval research team went back to the battle scene yesterday and they found out that the enemy vessels stored these cores here." He swiped to a picture that looked like some massaging vibrator except the fact that the object had a alien like markings on it._

 _"It took quite a while for our scientists to get hold of the matter but just hours earlier, they got their findings and revealed to us that these girls were in fact in the enemy ships. They even had the names of the Japanese warships the Japanese empire owned back in world war 2." He then swiped to a picture showing 4 girls, including the one that was being operated in the room._

 _"Oh my. Such a discovery." My mom said._

 _"Indeed. So therefore, as designated, we will have to kill the enemy. We can't save her." He then off the tablet and signaled his men to attack the operating room but the boy's father came in and stopped them._

 _"Now just hold up. I know what exactly is going on but don't you think you guys are getting too carried away. Why not just question her if she can make it through the operation on getting info on the enemy since she's considered one of them." His father said._

 _"No can do. Our orders were to kill her, not capture her." The commander ignored his father's words._

 _"I won't let you! I won't let you kill her!" Eugene got infront of the operating door, attempting to block the path._

 _"Kid. You don't understand the situation right? That girl is your enemy. Plus we won't know if she would attack." ignoring his pleas, He threatened in a voice._

 _"What do you know? She's badly injured. She may not be able to attack." He said._

 _"And who knows she's not to be a human?" The commander countered back. "Our enemy possesses a huge leap of technology ahead of us but we were just able to beat that. That is enough proof to cover up. Plus, our men died fighting these guys years back so how can you try to defend the enemy." He continued._

 _"Even so! I don't wanna see you guys kill her!" He shouted._

 _"Eugene! Stop that! Let uncle pass through!" My mom instructed._

 _"No! I don't wanna!" He replied back._

 _"Annoying ain't you? Then I suggest my men kill you right now." The commander coldly said as he raised his hand, his men following suit with their rifles up high._

 _"Wait! How about this? Since my son is so eager on keeping her. How about this? We will watch over her. If anything, we kill her by our own hands." Eugene's father stepped in front of me, spreading his hands to protect me._

 _"... I don't trust you with that. Especially when you have your duties to attend to in the navy." The commander answered._

 _"My son can handle it. He's young but he's tough. I believe he can handle a elder girl." He countered._

 _A silence ensured among us for a few seconds before the commander spoke up. "Fine. I will let you." He then signaled his men to lower their weapons before he drew out a card from his pocket and handed to his father._

 _"This is my number. If you have killed her, let me know immediately." He said._

 _"Alright." Then the military left the hospital. Just then, the surgeon came out._

 _"Oh are you the girl's parents or something?" She asked._

 _"Yes we are." His father replied, putting the card into his pocket._

 _"Your girl is safe then. She has successfully survived but... given the condition, she won't wake up until a few days later." The surgeon explained._

 _"That would be fine. Thank you." The boy's father said._

* * *

And that was the end of the ordeal. After the whole incident, Kashima did woke up from her sleep and while things got rough at the start, The family of 3 slowly warmed up to her and eventually his parents took her in and she adopted the surname of the Kureshimas. Luckily, she didn't have to change her looks since the military did not really report their researches that there were girls like her on the enemy ships. They went on our daily lives until the day the family's younger sister, Yuzuki came. To make this short, I call her "Yuzu" while Kashima calls her Yuzuki. After which, the family raised her up until she was 5-6 years old when that day happened.

The day that the sibling's parents were lost on a mission.

Ever since then, Eugene and Kashima had to take care of each other and Yuzu too. Kashima took care of her really well when the boy was not around and each time she puts on her smile, Yuzu will always smile too. That's why Eugene sees her as a big sister and eventually, started to call her "Nee-Chan" at times. After all, she wasn't even evil at all. She was just a pure, sweet, kind hearted elder sister to me.

Years went on leading the same daily lives until Eugene and Kashima eventually enrolled in the Tokyo naval marine institute and eventually this is where we are now. Kashima has been helping him as the secretary given her status as a training cruiser in her days as a Scarlet one member. Yuzu enrolled in the same middle school Eugene was in but she graduated 2 months ago so now, she has enrolled in the academy as a 1st year student.

* * *

Eugene then felt weight leaving him like as if he was working out in a gym on weights.

"You okay now?" I asked as the girl left his chest. She simply nodded with a "Mmm" while wiping away the last of her tears.

"Well. Time to get back to sleep. We arrive port in the afternoon so we need as much sleep as possible." He said as he climbed back down towards his bed only to feel his sleeve tugged by her, and it could only mean one thing.

"Get on." He signalled with his head and the elder sister climbed onto his bed and laid beside him.

"Thank you, Eugene." Kashima said with a smile on her, without him noticing.

"No worries. Good night." He answered back simply as he went back to sleep, soon Kashima followed.

* * *

The next day finally arrived. The sunlight shone through the small porthole. The alarm clock sounded, which was time for me to wake up. Still sleepy and with my comforting session with my elder sister earlier in the wee hours, He hit the alarm clock and got up. He noticed that she was gone from her bed. Guess she's really a early riser, he gotta admit, she wakes up earlier than him. If a captain's wake up time is 5.30am, she wakes up at 5am.

Speaking of which here she comes. She entered the room with her uniform on and her hair all styled up neatly. Each time I see her, I can't help but just wished she was my girlfriend because of how pretty she looked.

"Ohaiyo, Eugene." She greeted.

"Ohaiyo..." he sleepily replied before he yawned and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Ah! There you go again. Come! I will help you out. Get uppppp!" She then pushed the sleepy boy out of the room towards the toilet.

* * *

After brushing and getting dressed up in my uniform, the 2 of them headed straight towards the bridge, where the bridge crew was gathered already and at their stations.

"Captain on deck!" The deputy captain of this vessel , Takagaki Iori said.

"Ohaiyo! Captain and secretary!" The crew saluted me, with Kashima too since she isn't the deputy captain. He saluted back and we got to our stations. Whenever the captain is on duty, his treatment to everyone is the same, including Kashima. But once off duty, he would only show my relaxed side.

"Status, Kashima." Eugene ordered with a officer's like tone.

The elder sister opened up a screen on her tablet showing the ship path towards the port and showed me, in which he nodded back in response. Taking a look around my crew, he gave a very small smile as he was satisfied with who he has on board.

Takagaki Iori is the ship's deputy captain and she stands beside me. She has long black hair that reaches to her just below the shoulders by abit that is tied to a high ponytail with a red ribbon. And she wears the standard captain uniform like me except that, she wears a black pleated miniskirt sporting a similar design to Kashima's. Her personality is that of a captain's like me when on the bridge. But when off duty, she always seems to hang out with the logistics crew. Well I can't blame her for that since her friends are there.

The next in line is the chief navigator, Natsuki Tokushi. He, just like me had a similar hairstyle just that his hair is much shorter than mine and he wears the standard academy uniform: A white short sleeved buttoned shirt with black long pants. The shirt itself has some badges and stripes on it along with his name tag imprinted onto his right side just above the pocket. He has a fierce going personality and is able to lead us anywhere through his driving skills he obtained.

On my left side is the artillery officer, Tateshi Yuuma. His features are quite unique as he possesses a look of a American-Japanese. His silver white hair is what stood out the most. He, just like the bridge crew wears the standard academy uniform. Unlike Tokushi, he has a hyper personality and is willing to jump into situations head on first. And trust me, you won't wanna know how many times I booped him on the head.

Opposite the artillery officer is the torpedo officer Miura Iki. Her dark short brown hair is tied up into 2 low pigtails and her eyes are pretty much of a dead fish actually. Her attire is that of the rest again on the bridge except that it's replaced with a blue pleated short skirt. And she wears thigh high socks along with sneakers. While she has the dead fish eye look, she's actually quite the hyper one too like Yuuma. But her most out feature is her tomboyishness. Each time Yuuma screws up, she scolds him like a elder sister would and she tends to have more guts and confidence. But like any girl, she has her weakness but that's what I like about Iki, her bravery and courage.

The last one to be on the bridge would be the third officer but we do not have a person for that slot yet. So that is pretty much my crew for now.

Hours passed and finally, the artificial skyline of Tokyo was in sight. They were finally coming home from a expedition ordered by the academy. To put things simple, they were ordered to deliver some classified goods to another ship in Okinawa before coming back. The goods were so classified that they didn't knew what it was at all, up till now.

But anyways, we finally sailed into the harbor of Tokyo and as they got closer, they could see the school in the distance with its buildings.

* * *

"Kita! We are finally home!" Iki said happily as she stretched her arms in a Kamen rider fourze pose.

"Mmm. It's about time I get a rest." Yuuma added.

"Captain if I'm not wrong, today's the day of the enlistment for our new cadets right?" Iori asked.

"Yes." Eugene answered.

"Well then, I can't wait to see your other sister onboard then." Iori looked at him with a smile.

"Yuzu huh? It's been awhile since we last saw her in person..." He pondered.

"Indeed. Yuzuki will be happy to see us after so long." Kashima noted happily.

"More like you are the more happier one. You take care of her like a elder sister would." he sweatdropped.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" She asked.

"Kureshima Kashima, my elder sister." He answered.

"Mmm" she pouted at my attempt to be dense which caused him to giggle a bit before he cleared my throat.

"In case you forget, we are on duty." He reminded her in which she snapped out and returned to her serious state.

* * *

After docking at the port with the help of the tugboats, the bridges lowered and one by one, the Haguro's crew got off. The bridge crew were the last to leave after they performed a round of final checks throughout the ship.

"Well then. I will go see the opening ceremony, I bet they are still ongoing." Iori said with Iki stretching. "You sure you don't wanna come captain?" Iki asked.

"I have my reports to turn into. You guys go ahead." He said with the reports on my hand.

"Sure then. Have fun!" Iki smiled before they took off.

"How is a captain's job fun?" He deadpanned.

Kashima giggled "At least you don't regret the job. Let's go to the instructor and hand her these." She said as she held her own reports. Usually it would be the deputy captain to be beside me but since my elder sister wants to do the duty, I overlooked it.

"Then let's go." They then headed to our teacher's.

* * *

Arriving at the teacher's office where all the teachers were working, they headed to their specifically, Instructor Yukino or Yukino kyokan. Yukino was their instructor since the first day we were assigned to the ship but the only times she has ever taught them as a instructor was during a mock battle. Otherwise, she's mainly here on the land while the crew worked their asses off on the sea.

"Yukino. It's good to see-ow!" Before Eugene could finish greeting the instructor used one of the files on the table to hit his head. The reason why he called her by her name is because of her looks. Although she's 28, she looks like a college student. She had long black hair with dark purple eyes and her attire can be mistaken for a school uniform. That's why the boy always go off on his wording and address his instructor here by her name.

"It's sensei or kyokan. Always the usual huh?" She said.

"Hai hai. Kyokan, here's the reports from our sailing." He then handed her the reports along with Kashima doing the same.

She gave a quick run through. "Good work." She said.

"Thanks a lot. Excuse us." Both students bowed before turning to leave.

"Wait. I'm not done yet." Yukino then pulled out a small letter from her drawers.

"Is something the matter?" Kashima asked.

"This letter is specifically handed to Captain Kureshima here." She then handed the letter to the captain.

Eugene took the letter and opened it up wondering who sent him the letter. The letter seemed to come from the upper branch of this academy just by seeing the school logo on the top of the paper.

 _Dear Mr Kureshima,_

 _I hereby relive you of your sailing duties and assign you and your vessel, Haguro to be the instructor of this year's new cadets assigned to your ship. Do take care of them and teach them your knowledge._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Director Kuzuki._

The letter read.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" He gaped loudly, gaining the attention of the other teachers before covering his mouth.

"Seems like it. Well then good luck about it." Yukino gave me a thumbs up.

"Wait wait wait. I can't be a instructor! I'm just only a 2nd year student here. I can't be one unless I graduated or something!" The boy flustered as he somehow felt himself getting nervous.

"It's okay. Remember what you have been taught so far. They are just year 1 students so they will only be taught what's necessary for a 1st year. Also they will have exams too, Just like you and her last year." The instructor assured me.

"But wouldn't that means we have to stay on the land further? I mean we have to teach these students right? Is the whole crew involved?" Kashima asked.

"Of course duh. But don't worry, once they pass their land exams, you guys can set sail by then. Also since you guys have been given this opportunity, your ship will no longer hold that many live rounds. They will be switched out for training rounds so do expect a lot of training equipment being modified to the ship. Well naturally once this is over, your ship will return to normal. And also, be lucky that you guys have the least cadets assigned to your vessel. The other ships don't have such fortune like you guys." The instructor explained while handing the captain a list of names that just came through the printer.

He took a quick glance at the list of names being assigned to the Haguro and wondered now how the other ships being assigned the same role are going to survive.

"Well there you have it so good luck with it. Oh I forgot to mention, if you guys do well, the upper heads may reward you. Now go." Yukino then waved the both of them off.

"Excuse us." They said as they closed the door.

* * *

While walking Eugene sighed. "This is the worst day for me..."

"Cheer up alright? We are all going to be in this situation together for a year now. At least you don't have to worry about being transferred to another ship or something." Kashima tried to comfort her brother out of his dead zone.

"Instructor huh? I don't even know if I or the Haguro's crew can be cut out for it." He wondered.

"I believe we can do it if we believe in ourselves. Let's see those names." She pointed to the list.

We both stopped at a nearby bench and sat down and looked at the list for the different positions. The most important was the bridge. Seems like there will be 5 cadets assigned but one name caught our attention: Kureshima Yuzuki, our younger sister.

"Woah what? She's assigned to our bridge?" The brother rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing wrongly.

"It looks like it. Yuzuki's will be with us for a year! Woohoo!" The elder sister had a huge smile on her now knowing that their younger sister will be joining them. She's more particularly excited than the man himself because of the close bond both sisters share.

"Well then maybe it isn't so bad after all. At least we can talk after we are off duty." He said.

"Right? Then let's get ready to meet her!" She then jumped up and started running towards the classroom where they will greet the cadets.

"Slow down!" He said before giving a sigh at how energetic Kashima is. He guessed she is really that excited and can't help but smile because to be honest, he is also looking forward to seeing the other sister since both him and Kashima had been sailing for a year or so.

"Excuse me." A female voice said to his left before he turned around to see a student and by the looks, it was a freshman.

"May I know where can I find Captain Kureshima?" She asked.

"That would be me. Do you need help?" He pointed to himself.

She gaped before covering her mouth with both hands.

"Then is that you... Onii-Chan?" The words caught his attention.

"You are... Yuzuki?" Eugene was shocked to see her just right in front of me.

Tears developed in her eyes before she ran up and hugged him. "Onii-Chan!" She addressed her brother before she started to cry, happily not sadly.

"Oi oi oi. Your first day here seeing your big brother and the first thing you do is cry?" Eugene hugged her back while stroking her head.

"Because, I have seen you in a year. I missed you so much!"

Eugene can't help but felt really happy at this. Not only was he seeing my sister here in this academy, but it was a fast reunion, like speaking of the devil.

"I couldn't even recognize it was you." The brother took a good look at her and was surprised by her change of looks. A year ago before enrolling here he remembered that her face was full of pimples and no matter what he said about going to facial, she wouldn't listen to both older siblings advice. Her hair used to be so messy that she doesn't even bother. To put it simple, she used to look like some lazy introvert. Now, she looked like the perfect sailor. Her hair tied up into a ponytail and her face fixed. She was also wearing the academy's uniform which really looked good on her. But I noticed that her ponytail was off, the white ribbon was way off.

"After all, if I'm coming to a military academy, I need to look presentable after all." She smiled.

"But your presentable isn't presentable after all." He said pointing to her ponytail.

"Eh?" She then took out her mirror only to notice her error. "Ahh! I didn't noticed it! Must have been when I was sleeping on the bus! What should I do?" She started to panic.

"Never panic. Sit here and turn around, I will help you re tie it." Eugene put his hands out and she stopped panicking and sat down.

She then handed him the comb while he released the ribbon.

"Your still not an early person are you after all this time your big brother and sister out of the land sailing?" He said as he brushed her hair.

"Well, gomen. I knew it was the first day but I couldn't prepare myself for it." She apologized.

"It's ok. I was also like this too when I began my training. I remembered being scolded by Yukino all day."

"Who is Yukino, Onii-Chan?" She asked.

"My instructor. Basically what I'm going to be to you for this one was what she was back then to me." He explained.

"Ohh. But isn't it rude to call her by her name?"

"I only call her that when we are not seen by the other instructors."

"I see. Is Onee-Chan here too?" She moved on to talk about their sister, Kashima.

"Nee-chan's here, she's actually looking or we are actually looking for you in fact since the ceremony's over." He said.

"Ohh! I can't wait to see her after all. What's she like now after all this time?" She beamed with excitement.

"Same as always like how she took care of you when you were much younger." He smiled.

"Seems so."

"Well your going to see her more after all. But what a surprise it is, to see you applying for the roles of the bridge, especially wanting to be the deputy captain. You sure you apply for this just because you want to be with your brother?" He teased.

"I-it's not this way! Baka Onii-Chan!" She blushed nervously for some reason.

"It's not Onii-Chan anymore, But sergeant or kyokan. We are in the military after all. You have to address by our ranks or my role as instructor." Eugene reminded her as he was finishing the last touches.

"Ohh sorry about that, sergeant." She apologized.

"It's ok. You will get used to it eventually. Alright it's done." He set the comb down before she looked at it herself in the mirror.

"It's so beautiful. No one else's ponytails can look that beautiful except your work. Thank you, sergeant." She bowed.

"No worries. Now hurry along to the classroom, recruit Kureshima. I'm coming soon." He said before handing the comb back.

"I will. See you then, Onii-Chan!" She then took her bags and ran off.

"Sergeant! Not Onii-Chan!" The brother called back as he sighed. But he smiled abit. It was great seeing his 2nd sister again. And she's definitely grown up. It felt like a new Yuzu was born after all the pain in the ass she gave to me and Kashima in the past. He then headed towards the instructor's office as stated on the documents he had to collect the materials.

* * *

The youngest child of the Kureshimas skipped happily among the corridors. She had just seen her brother not too long ago and even fixed her hair. She knew herself as a shy girl when she first meets people but only opens up to her friends, and always feels at ease when her family members, her brother and sister was with her. But her life was about to change this very day she stepped foot into a military academy. She was prepared for the harsh training her brother and the ship crew is going to give for the first year as they have to be student sailors in their second and third years. Therefore, she had to put her best in performing all tasks in order to be fully independent.

Once her training was over, she will move on to becoming a blue mermaid, a government organization put aside from the actual navy. The blue mermaids has just been founded only a few years ago and this was particularly her, or every women's dream. And she was looking forward to be on the sea most of the time, even if her elder siblings wouldn't be there for her. Her room at the Kureshimas were filled with warship models, posters, books and even she had a piece from a actual warship, a float used for emergencies.

As she finally approached the classroom that read: Haguro cadets. She stopped infront of the door, and took out her mirror to make sure she looked good one more time before she took a deep breath and opened the door. She expected everyone to look at her since it was a military academy. She thought that everyone would be quiet and waited for their instructor to come but it wasn't what she thought.

It was a regular classroom scene. The very same regular classroom scene each Japanese student will walk into each day of school, just that this classroom was 2 times bigger than a regular.

The rest of the students or cadets were in groups already talking. They were looking at their handphones, while some talked about life. But some of the students preferred to be alone. Some of them were listening to their music on their earpieces or headphones, and some looking at the handbooks they were given at the registrations earlier when they were filling their particulars.

Particularly for Yuzuki, she was the one to do nothing. She headed towards a empty desk seated at the side but was at the front row. She put her belongings and stuff down and sat down and just waited for her brother, now a instructor to come. But while she waited, she decided to take out her dossier and see it once again.

 **Kureshima Yuzuki**

 **Deputy-captain trainee**

 **Heavy cruiser Haguro**

It read.

"Woah! Your the deputy captain trainee?!" A voice spoke up.

"Eek!" Yuzuki jumped in fright before noticing that the voice came from behind her.

It was a girl that shared a similar appearance to her looks. But her wild brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back is what stood out from her black hair.

"H-hai..." Yuzuki said softly.

"So it looks like we have a shy deputy captain in the future after all." The brownette said while putting her hands behind her head.

"I-it's not like this! I-I want to change!" The youngest Kureshima blushed.

The brownette then laughed a bit. "You seem to be a interesting person." The girl winked.

"E-eh?" Was all Yuzuki could say.

"My name's Mitsuki Tachibana. I'm the assistant engineer for the Haguro. What's yours?" The said girl now known as Mitsuki introduced herself.

"Yuzuki Kureshima. Nice to meet you, Mitsuki-Chan." Yuzuki offered a handshake.

"Your pretty bold to use my first name immediately. But I like you, nice to meet you, Yuzuki. I hope we can get along as cadet mates. " Mitsuki then took her hand.

"L-likewise." Yuzuki replied.

"Alright! Everyone take your seats!" A male voice spoke this time. Both the girls turned around to see a older boy holding a tablet enter the classroom. He was accompanied by 2 girls, one that had black hair and one that had silver hair. For Mitsuki, she didn't know any of them but for Yuzuki, she recognized the 2 faces. The boy was her brother and the silver haired girl her sister. But she cannot just simply call them out now, for they are in a military academy now. The only chance she can call and talk to them casually would be when they are off duty.

* * *

Eugene walked into the classroom being accompanied by Iori and Kashima with tablets on our hands.

"Is every cadet for the Haguro class here?" He called out and looked at the students. They were seated upright but they seemed to be uneasy, probably because they were meeting with us for the first time, well particularly us as instructors. He counted all before agreeing in my mind that everyone was present.

"Captain!" Eugene called to the captain trainee of this new class that consisted of 50 cadets.

"Hai!" A male responded, assuming his role was the captain trainee. He looked at him. He had a short trim cut on his dark brown hair and had blue eyes. His name was Kazuraba Kito. How would he knew the captain's name? Earlier before we entered the class, I met up with the 2 girls and the other instructors that I had to tell them too and we looked through the name list in detail.

"Rise!" Kito ordered and the entire class stood up. "Salute!" The class followed suit.

We saluted back as a form of respect. "At ease." The students then put their hands down.

"Class. I'm your instructor for the next 12 months, Kureshima Eugene. But however, I don't like to be called as Kyokan. You guys address me by my rank, which is a sergeant. Understand?" Eugene said.

"Yes sergeant!" The class responded.

Eugene then began his introduction briefing. "I know you guys have come far, from graduating from your middle schools, you guys are now students of this academy. At this academy, it's not longer a regular high school u see back in your middle school days. You are now called recruits or cadets into the military. This academy follows the military closely so we practice military rules unlike the other naval high schools around the country. We don't tolerate nonsense here, whatever we do, we do it seriously like a naval sailor. If there's anything, you can ask the seniors or the instructors around. Your course for the next 12 months is to prepare you guys for nautical training, which is to take helm of a ship and sail out on your own without our help. Because for everyone, once you graduate, the girls become the blue mermaids, while the guys become part of the official navy. But you guys think wrong if the training is going to be easy. The preparations will be tough and difficult, just like military training. You came to this academy so be prepared for what's to come. I have seen students quitting the academy due to this reason. So for my first time as a instructor, I hope to see none of you guys quit. But you are more than welcome to do so. There will be times where it's tough, times where you get emotional, times when there is fun and most of all, time for your passion and talents to shine. So embrace these times now, because once your out there in the sea, there's no time for that." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"My crew is made up of 100 people. Only a 100 of us are managing the cruiser. So therefore, only a few of us are instructors at different sections. I'm your overall instructor but since you guys will be in different sections, you go to your specific instructor. I will introduce them to you now. Come in." Upon the call, the remaining crew who became instructors from orders walked in.

"First off there's me, Kureshima Eugene. I will be the bridge's instructor and the Captain of the Haguro at the same time."

"The next is the combat section. There's 2 instructors here. The artillery instructor is Shinsato Yasukazu and the other is Kanda China." Eugene gestured to the 2 who stepped out to the cadets. Shinsato who is a white haired male and China who has short red hair but wears a brown headband.

"The next is Navigation. There's 3 instructors. Megumi sakiyama, Kazuto Kiriyama and Oda Sekai." The 3 being called then stepped out.

"The next one is the engineers. There's 2 instructors. Kenneth Hayama Johnson and Keiko Sakura." The next 2 stepped out.

"The last is the logistics. 4 instructors from here. Kotori Kousaka, Akari ohsawa, Takeru takasu and Kyoko isomura." The last 4 then stepped out.

Eugene pointed to each one of them. "These guys will be your instructors when you guys are learning to operate the equipment on the ship. But, for your physical, Me, Deputy captain Iori and secretary Kashima will be your trainers."

"So therefore, I hope you guys will be able to learn from us, in order to operate on your own next year. We look forward to working with you." The crew together then bowed.

"We look forward to work with you too! Take care of us!" The students stood up and bowed back.

"Good. Your timetables for your lessons will be given within the next few days through your tablets you have gotten. If any further enquiries, please ask the instructors. If not, you guys will be given an hour's break, go to your assigned dormitories before I will see you guys at the running track, with your gym attire on. Understand?"

"Yes sergeant!" The students replied.

The captain nodded before heading out of the classroom with the deputy captain and secretary in tow.

"I need water. That was way too long." The boy felt his throat dry like as if he was in a drought.

"Hai. Here's some." Kashima handed her brother a bottle of water and he chugged half the bottle down.

"Long but a great speech captain." Iori said.

"Of course. It's a military high school academy after all. We follow the military rules. Alright you girls get changed and then we meet up back at the ship to discuss our plans for the physical later." He instructed.

"Yes captain." The 2 girls responded before we parted ways.

* * *

Yuzuki, having now heard everything, picked up her bags and walked out of the classroom to her assigned dormitory room.

"Yuzuki!" Mitsuki caught up to her.

"What is it Mitsuki-Chan?" The said girl asked.

"To think your brother would actually be a instructor. But he seems to be a senpai rather than a instructor don't you think?" Mitsuki said.

"I don't know what happened but he's our instructor so we can't talk back about that. Your room is different from mine right? So why are you following me?" Yuzuki asked.

"Who knows, but I just wanna accompany you till you reach your dorm rooms. After all, your the first friend I made in this school!" Mitsuki smiled.

"Friend huh? Well but we only have an hour to change to our gym clothes and head down to the running track. You don't have time if you follow me." Yuzuki reminded.

"Seems so. I can't help it then. See you at the track then, Yuzuki!" The brunette then took off.

Yuzuki waved back before going to her room. After a few minutes of walking, she reached her room and opened the door. In it was a simple set up with not much things: 2 double decker beds at the sides of the room with 2 steel cupboards beside the beds. The toilet was beside the right bed. A vanity table was beside the left bed with some papers which were a welcome notice and guide on the cupboards arrangement with some memo pads. And that's just it, nothing else. Nobody was around yet since she was one of the first few cadets to leave that classroom. So therefore, she had time to settle down. She decided to settle down on the lower part of the left bed before slowly taking out the necessary belongings following the guide and placed them inside the steel left cupboard. After which, she took out the necessary gym clothing to change. Because nobody was around, she decided to use this opportunity to undress herself before anyone else entered.

Quickly unbuttoning her uniform, she slipped on her gym shirt. But however, the door opened when she reached for the shorts. It was a male who was at the front. They said pretty much nothing but Yuzuki felt her face heat up and all she could was...

Scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The male then quickly closed the door. Unlike the old Yuzuki, the new one quickly put on her shorts rather than stand there in a daze.

"Y-you can come in now!" She said.

The door then opened to reveal the same male and 2 other females.

"Are you okay?" One of the girls asked.

"H-hai. I'm fine." Yuzuki replied but still felt her face burning.

"Look here you fool. Why didn't you knock in the first place?" The other girl then grabbed the male by the neck.

"I-I thought nobody was in there!" The male protested.

"Don't give me shit. Even so! It's courtesy to knock on a door to a room you have never been in before!" The girl said.

"I-I'm sorry about it. I'm sorry about it too!" The male then apologized.

"I-it's okay. It's my fault anyways. I should have locked the door." Yuzuki tried to assure it off.

"The matter is closed so why not just let it go?" The other girl said as she settled down to the lower part of the opposite bed.

"Fine. Just don't do it again promise?" The girl who grabbed the male earlier said to him.

"H-hai!" He nodded.

"Are you the deputy captain trainee?" The settled down girl asked.

"H-hai!" She nodded.

"I'm the artillery officer trainee, Kirisaki Chouko. It's nice meeting you, Deputy captain Kureshima. " Chouko introduced herself with a handshake.

"Just call me Yuzuki. That would be better." Yuzuki said.

"I'm the torpedo officer trainee, Meiko Hinata. Call me Hinata!" Meiko then shook her hand.

"I'm the captain trainee, Kazuraba Kito. Nice to meet you, Yuzuki-San." Kito then shook her hand.

"Now that we all know each other, let's get along as bridge mates shall we?" Meiko said.

"Hai!" Yuzuki smiled, knowing that her bridge mates weren't that bad after all. And she was glad she didn't put her shy act anymore.

"Meiko. We gotta change to our gym uniform so let's make it quick for Captain here." Chouko said.

"Hai hai." Meiko then reached for her bags and took out her gym clothes before she entered the toilet.

After a good 30 minutes, everyone was ready to depart. Their belongings all settled into the cupboards and themselves just except one problem.

"Chouko, your hair..." Yuzuki pointed out to Chouko's long purple hair.

"O-oh I didn't notice it! Hang on..." Chouko then opened her bags again but flew into a much more panic. "I didn't bring my hair ties! Ahh what should I do..." She was in a cold sweat now knowing that gym activity will mess up her hair. Yuzuki laughed at this because just much earlier ago, her own one was messed up and her brother fixed it so it's time she become that brother of that scene now.

"I have extra hair ties so I will lend you one. Go sit at the table, I will help you." Yuzuki said as she pulled out a yellow bow hair tie from her bag.

"T-Thanks a lot! Yuzuki-channnn." Chouko comically cried.

"Hai hai. Don't cry already. Come on." She then got to work.

After awhile, she was ready. Chouko looked at herself with her high ponytail now in place with the yellow bow. Her long bangs were also clipped up.

"It looks pretty! Thanks Yuzuki-Chan!" Chouko smiled.

"Glad you liked it. Now let's go shall we?" Yuzuki said.

"Hai!" The rest replied as they headed out to the courtyard. Yuzuki was the last to leave, she checked the room one last time before smiling and closing it.

Now, she is a no longer a ordinary girl, but a trainee girl that is ready to be trained to be a blue mermaid.

No, her training starts now!

* * *

 **(Cue High free spirits by Trysail)**

 **(Instrumentals)** _The opening begins with a fast travelling motion of the waters before it showed the Tokyo marine naval academy. The scene then switches to the different parts of the school before showing the Haguro before it pans up to the sky and revealing the logo._

 **(Shizuka ni moeru sekai hajimari wa koko kara** **yozora ga owari wo tsugeru toki)** _The scene then starts with a young Yuzuki playing with the young Eugene and the already grown Kashima at a playground before the 2 of them dissapears. Yuzuki then stands up and saw a warship in the distance and she grew happy. As she turned around, it reveals her high school looks as she now looks at the entrance of the Tokyo marine naval academy._

 **(Hitosuji no hikari ga** **mune ni himeta koe ga** **tokihanatsu yami wo saite)** _Eugene and Kashima are seen walking at the academy's hallways, each carrying documents before they looked out at a window to see their younger sister running towards the building. The scene shifts to Yuzuki running to her classroom before she opens the doors._

 **(Kareru yori isso** **chiri isogu sugata** **mayoi aruku sube wo)** _Section by section, the crew and their trainees are introduced before the main cast, the crew of the bridge comes in along with their trainees._

 **(Sen no nami ni** **nomareta kokoro ja** **kimi sae mamorenai)** _The scene changes to Yuzuki and Eugene both wearing their respective hats before they met each other in the ship's corridors as they both went up to the bridge with Eugene giving off the command signal to sail._

 **(Hibike tashika na shoudou nariyamanu you ni** **wasurerarenu kizu wo nokoshite)** _The scene switches to the Haguro now sailing in the waters before it shows Eugene giving off the signal as the gun turrets all rotated 90 degrees to the left. The artillery and torpedo officers and their trainees give the signal to go. Both deputy captains give the ok signal and Eugene signals the ship to fire at the enemy vessel._

 **(Ima mo kasuka na zanzou kienai mama de** **sekai ga matteru** **asu no ubugoe wo)** _The scene then showed a fleet of Scarlet one vessels before a girl from one of the battleship classes stood up showing her determined eyes. Planes launched from the ships as they attacked the Haguro but the ship's anti-aircraft fire slowly took them down._

 **(Hibike tashika na shoudou kienai mama de** **sou mirai to kako ga kousa suru** **hyakunen me no uta)** _A Scarlet one battleship aims its cannons at the Haguro as the Haguro accompanied by 2 destroyers turned swiftly and charged at the battleship and then revealing some beam cannons before they fired._

 **(Instrumentals)** _The scene then showed each of the bridge's crew's gritting expression before it showed a picture of the Haguro facing off Scarlet one's fleet._

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of The black steel fleet!)**

"You think it's possible?"

"This is no trial. You operate the equipment and I observe."

"The enemy won't wait so you have to react fast."

"This training is nothing compared to the ones I had! I can do this!"

"Whoever fails, gets it from me."

* * *

 **Whew, and all done! That was the premise of The black steel fleet! Now I know I know there is a lot of things going on in here so I will try my best to simplify.**

 **This story is set in the haifuri world BUT it's my own version so no bullshit on the fact that no aircrafts existed. And this story is set before the main events of the haifuri anime series. So the main cast that you guys have seen will appear much later so for now, its just OC's. There is also elements from the other 2 ship anime series that I have watched, Arpeggio of blue steel and Kantai collection. That's why at the beginning the descriptions for Kashima, akebono and kamikaze are the descriptions of what they looked like in Kantai collection.**

 **There was a lot going on in my mind when thinking how this story will start off and I decided that I will base it off a Japanese drama I have recently watched but I won't mention what it is. So this training regimental will last for quite awhile before the main story of haifuri kicks off that will tie in with this series. And the opening is huge ass spoiler for what's to come.**

 **What will happen next to Yuzuki's training regimental? Well you will have to find out yourselves. Also, this story might have long chapter waits because I have to think and research before I write a new chapter. Do check out my other stories, Hyperdimension drive and The Ghost hunter of Halkeginia too! They will be updated every now and then! So I will see you in the next chapter of TBSF! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Setting off!

**Wassup guys! I have returned with the second chapter to The black steel fleet! Previously, we left off with the main character's sister starting off her training as a high school naval student. And now the story continues from that point. Likewise, this chapter has also been altered to a 3rd POV since it involves tons of characters.**

 **Now while I did clarify myself that this story will have no Kamen rider elements, I may put in Kamen rider things as a fan of the show itself, which means like toy belts or costumes may be in one of these chapters but that's undecided for now whether I want to. So hopefully that doesn't raise some doubts. So without further ado, let's sail to the next stop of the BSF's story! Bon voyage!**

* * *

 **(Cue High free spirits by Trysail)**

 **(Instrumentals)** _The opening begins with a fast travelling motion of the waters before it showed the Tokyo marine naval academy. The scene then switches to the different parts of the school before showing the Haguro before it pans up to the sky and revealing the logo._

 **(Shizuka ni moeru sekai hajimari wa koko kara yozora ga owari wo tsugeru toki)** _The scene then starts with a young Yuzuki playing with the young Eugene and the already grown Kashima at a playground before the 2 of them dissapears. Yuzuki then stands up and saw a warship in the distance and she grew happy. As she turned around, it reveals her high school looks as she now looks at the entrance of the Tokyo marine naval academy._

 **(Hitosuji no hikari ga mune ni himeta koe ga tokihanatsu yami wo saite)** _Eugene and Kashima are seen walking at the academy's hallways, each carrying documents before they looked out at a window to see their younger sister running towards the building. The scene shifts to Yuzuki running to her classroom before she opens the doors._

 **(Kareru yori isso chiri isogu sugata mayoi aruku sube wo** ) _Section by section, the crew and their trainees are introduced before the main cast, the crew of the bridge comes in along with their trainees._

 **(Sen no nami ni nomareta kokoro ja kimi sae mamorenai)** The scene changes to Yuzuki and Eugene both wearing their respective hats before they met each other in the ship's corridors as they both went up to the bridge with Eugene giving off the command signal to sail.

 **(Hibike tashika na shoudou nariyamanu you ni wasurerarenu kizu wo nokoshite)** _The scene switches to the Haguro now sailing in the waters before it shows Eugene giving off the signal as the gun turrets all rotated 90 degrees to the left. The artillery and torpedo officers and their trainees give the signal to go. Both deputy captains give the ok signal and Eugene signals the ship to fire at the enemy vessel._

 **(Ima mo kasuka na zanzou kienai mama de sekai ga matteru asu no ubugoe wo)** _The scene then showed a fleet of Scarlet one vessels before a girl from one of the battleship classes stood up showing her determined eyes. Planes launched from the ships as they attacked the Haguro but the ship's anti-aircraft fire slowly took them down._

 **(Hibike tashika na shoudou kienai mama de sou mirai to kako ga kousa suru hyakunen me no uta)** _A Scarlet one battleship aims its cannons at the Haguro as the Haguro accompanied by 2 destroyers turned swiftly and charged at the battleship and then revealing some beam cannons before they fired._

 **(Instrumentals)** _The scene then showed each of the bridge's crew's gritting expression before it showed a picture of the Haguro facing off Scarlet one's fleet._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Setting off and first encounter!**

* * *

"TWO MORE SETS! COME ON!" Eugene shouted to the squad who was on the ground doing push-ups.

"Yes sergeant!" was the response.

Right now, Eugene and his crew have been training the cadets for 2 weeks. Well, he had to do most of the work since these 2 weeks was to build up the cadet's physicals. And precisely, it was hell to them. This was how their training goes almost everyday.

Everyday, the cadet's wake up time was 5.30am. And there was only half an hour to get them all dressed and ready by 6am. They have to fall in by then. Any latecomers will just result in punishment. My assistants for physical training was the deputy captain, Iori who actually broke her middle school's track and field record during a tournament and my elder sister, Kashima who has inhumane strength. Sometimes when she cleans our house she can just lift up a couch with one hand and the other holding a vacuum. Sometimes I question where her strength comes from. I guess that because she wasn't really "human" but instead a shipgirl.

Iori handles the running part where she runs with the cadets, giving them motivation quotes to push them to their goal. By now at this point, most of the cadets actually took a liking and respected her at this point while my sister on the other hand, gained some humour. Just for example, at one point a week back, she was helping with the push ups and everything. She also has to wear gym attire and thanks to her figure, it gave some guys boners. At one point, she was demonstrating on how to do a one handed push up for the guys while the girls she was helping to deal with the balancing. When demoing, her breasts were jiggling up and down and she sweats easily so her body was covered in sweat so much that her bra could be seen. That was where some of the guys got it, luckily it wasn't the captain trainee. And when they were pretty much enjoying the humour, she noticed herself before her face went beet red and started panicking. The squad began to laugh at the comedy act and Eugene had no choice but to fill in for the rest of the segment, at the same time giving punishment for laughing their asses off.

When Eugene got back to his room, he saw her that she was a bit wobbly and was about to cry. Yes, the adopted elder sister of the Kureshimas is prone to emotions and cries easily if you tease her badly in a sense. He guessed it's because of what happened back then. So he had to give her advice and at the same time let her know he would do the demos from now on instead while she help out with the cadets, like helping them stretch their limbs. Luckily, she still wears her gym attire rather than not after what happened.

Anyways, after the cadets fall in, it was some simple briefing for the day itself before we moved on to morning warm up exercises for half an hour. After which was a 5km morning jog then followed by 10 sets of push ups. Once done, they take a short break before going to the gym to work on their strengths. The academy's gym is quite different from a regular gym. While a normal gym has machines that trains your body, our gym is one where it's divided into different areas and you only stick to which section of the ship you belong. From there, you train on which area you are supposed to be working on. For instance, the artillery have these virtual simulations where it's on par with those on the actual ship and you train on how to operate on those machines, of course with the help of the Instructors that is my crew that is. The helps slowly made them learn on how to operate each and every equipment as they understand each theory it holds.

The entire gym session was 3 hours. After that, they head to a lecture theatre where legit lecturers, the teachers give them lessons on the basics that the crew covered during year 1. The entire crew just basically went back to the ship to check up on things. Oh and yes the ship, the ship had already finished modifications days ago from a battle ready cruiser to a battle training cruiser. What I meant was that the ship now has more automated stuff on board that it was previously, most live rounds for the turrets were replaced by training rounds, same with the turrets. And the ship's bow sides were marked 'TC-106' instead of 'T106' to indicate that we are a cruiser that trains the new cadets alongside 6 more ships.

After they were done with their lessons, they head for their lunch and break, before coming back to physical training with the physical instructors. And that's where they were for today.

"COME ON!" Eugene shouted as they counted to 20 push up's per set there were doing. Once done, they held their ground.

"Alright done! Relax!" He said as they flopped to the ground. "Gather gather!" He then clapped them hands and they quickly got together.

"So as you guys know, you have been training with me and my other 2 physical Instructors here for 2 weeks. Congratulations on that. I know you are looking forward to the next stage and that is to see your vessel you will be on." Upon his word, everyone got really excited.

"Ahem! The captain's talking!" Iori shouted, silencing them.

"Thank you. After this week, you guys will be on the ship next week. You have experienced what it is like to operation the equipments in the gym. But, once you are onboard, there are rules to follow. I see some of you fools fooling around in the gym. Once we are onboard, you guys will see to that you will never make a joke again should you fool." Eugene then snapped his fingers in which the Engineer Instructors then rolled out a whiteboard with 3 papers on each side of the board, each showing a timetable and time flow.

"This will be the mission for you guys. After each phase of training, you will be assessed by us Instructors to see your progress. I think you have never heard this before so I'm telling you this now. Since this is a high ass demanding job when you are out on the seas, you only have 3 chances to pass a test." Said words shocked everyone.

"Then what happens if you fail one?" One of the cadets asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Eugene raised a eyebrow.

"Oh. Sergeant! What happens if you fail a test?" He apologised before re asking again.

"Good question. You will be sent to the other side." He simply said.

"Eh? Other side?" His eyes widened, along with the other students.

"This academy has 2 sides. The side which is us you are in now, training to be a blue mermaid or a naval officer. The other side is the other departments. So you will be out of this side."

"Then how Long can we come back again, sergeant?" Eugene's younger sister, Yuzuki asked.

"Don't get me wrong. Sending you to the other side means you won't be able to become a naval officer or blue mermaid anymore. You will just be transferred to do office work or maybe not even in the academy sees you as unfit." He said as the students now had this expression like how he had back then.

"Well... I don't really wanna go there then. We all came here for this reason to be a blue mermaid and a naval officer right?" The girl beside Yuzuki, Chouko said.

"That means you should do you best as if you are gambling your life on it." He said before he continued. "Remember that the government is paying for your training here including mine as well. I even had goddamn exams despite me training you guys. I'm a 2nd year student after all. So listen carefully, the motto is "We will all pass". They ain't paying you a high salary to drop out of this. Your goal here is to...?" He cupped his right ear waiting for the answer.

"Be a blue mermaid and naval officer." Only one voice.

"The rest? Where's your answer!" The captain loudened his voice.

"Be a blue mermaid and naval officer!" They all said in sync.

"And what's the motto?"

"We will all pass!" Eugene nodded. "Each respective section have to work together to get through this. Help each other out if possible. Understand?"

"Yes sergeant!"

"Good. Now you guys follow me. Up on your feet." They got up and began to follow him to a large facility.

* * *

They were taken aback as what they saw inside. It was a very large swimming pool with a depth of 30 meters around the size of 2 Football fields with a mock up that has a shape of a destroyer on it that seems to have some mechanisms under the water. Above the pool was a helicopter that was supported by metal strings.

"Woah! A helicopter!" One of the cadets was in awe at seeing the area along with the others observing the area.

Eugene began to explain why he had brought them here in the first place. "This is the rescue training facility. This will be your last stop before you guys go onboard the ship. It's also a test to test your skills in rescue. In a maritime emergency, you need to know what to act upon first the moment you guys know what happened. There's 4 days left. The first 2 days will gear you up and train. The last 2 days will be your test. What will happen is that, the mock up will began to sink, like a ship will. The helicopter above will be activated, meaning the propeller will be spinning. You guys will learn and help each other should a emergency happen." The students then nodded.

"You guys won't be wearing swimsuits by the way. It will be your uniforms." He added.

"Eh? Not swimsuits?" The captain trainee, Kito asked.

"Duh. You think you have time to change to your swimsuit should a emergency happen? We are making sure whatever training you guys or we do is as close to a realistic scene. That's what this academy trains us or you in this case the basics for. Anyway, this last segment of rescue will be a joint responsibility, a important area you will need when you go on board so do be prepared. It's getting late so I'm dismissing you for tomorrow. Be here in your uniforms, captains in your full captain uniform not your school uniform by 7am. Understand?" He instructed.

"Yes sergeant!" They responded before he let them off.

"Let's hope nothing happens like what happened last year..." Kashima said while feeling her face redden, remembering what happened last year.

"And what do you think I have to do. Don't make me go on." Her brother shot back, knowing what she meant as they along with Iori left the facility back to the offices.

"What do you mean by that?" Her eyes twitched, a small tick mark formed on her head.

"Like what I said." He said.

"You guys never change." Iori followed us as she chuckled.

"Do we? Well I pray nothing happens too..." He gazed back at the facility, hoping nothing happens like what happened last year.

* * *

Yuzuki had just finished her bath, feeling all chilled after a day's work from sweating, letting the next girl, Meiko go in as take hers. She then noticed chouko at the vanity mirror brushing her hair.

"Still doing it almost every day huh?" Yuzuki said.

"Of course! These few days has been nothing but sweat all over my body. My hair will get messed up if this goes on." She replied.

"Where are you from actually? I didn't get a chance to ask this? You sound like a shrine maiden and a model."

"Well, the maiden part is right but the model isn't. I'm from a shrine family in Fukuoka." Chouko said.

"Eh?! Fukuoka?! That's so far! Why not join the academy there?!" Yuzuki said in shock.

"They didn't accept me that's what! I had no choice but to leave my family there while I'm here! Only this academy accepted me."

"Oh. I see... but do you regret coming here."

"Well... I Guess not. I had some fun with you guys and eventually working with you on the bridge." A smile came from Chouko's face, making Yuzuki feel like as if heart raced.

"I see... I was worried for a second." The kureshima younger sister said.

"Meanwhile, can you help me with my hair? I think it's getting stuck on some areas."

"Sure." Yuzuki then walked to her, grabbing her brush and started to untangle some areas.

"Don't you take care of your body? I mean everything about a girl is her life so don't you take care of them?" The purplenette asked.

"You make it sound like I don't." Yuzuki gave a dead expression. "I do. But in the past I don't."

"Tell me more would you?"

"In the past, I was lazy as hell. Everything I did was lazy and I didn't bother. Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan tried to get me up and scolded me a few times but I just won't listen. That's how lazy I am."

"You shouldn't be like this!"

"I know I know! But ever since they left for their training here, I realised what it was to live alone. Heck I even cried on a few nights, showing how much I missed them."

"You are just like a baby." Chouko teased.

"S-stop making me embarrassed! It's so embarrassing now I look at my past!" Yuzuki's face reddened as she kept recalling.

"Haha! Sorry sorry! You are just so easy to tease!" The purplenette giggled.

"That's what everyone says. Us Kureshimas are so easy to tease."

"Is that so? But at least you are one to make friends easily. And you are not a scary one. I thought our captains in the class are scary."

"But now you don't. Well, it's done." Yuzuki said as she put down the brush. Chouko gave a quick run through before feeling satisfied.

"Thank you so much!" She thanked the deputy captain trainee.

"Don't mention it." Yuzuki smiled back. Just then, the other girl, Meiko came out.

"Hinata-San that was fast." Yuzuki said.

"Of course. One of the perks to having short hair!" Meiko then posed.

"Hai hai. Now let's get ready to go to the canteen shall we?" Chouko waved off.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kito-kun?" Yuzuki asked.

"He's with the sergeant or the captain. He will join later I guess. Now let's go shall we?"

"Mmm!" Both girls nodded before they left the room.

* * *

"And there you have it. Got it?" Eugene said to Kito, the captain trainee who was sitting in front of me in my captain quarters onboard the Haguro. He was explaining the entire ship and it's function's to him since he was the captain so it's a given he has to learn the entire ship. He also handed him a manual of the Haguro and all of its equipment onboard for him to learn.

"Yes captain!" He said.

"Only on board you are allowed to use that term alright?" Eugene said.

"Yes sir! Excuse me then." Kito saluted and turned around to leave the room.

"What a day..." Eugene plopped himself onto the table, feeling exhausted. Just then, Kashima entered the room with a bunch of files.

"I'm back. Looks like we got more work to do." She said, putting the files on the table.

"Ugh. There goes more work to do..." He groaned.

"Hang in there alright? You ain't the only one that's doing all the work." She then took off her white jacket and neckerchief off, putting them on one of the hangers. She then removed her gloves and baret before putting them on the table.

"Being a instructor is tougher than I thought..."

"At least you get credit and pay for being one."

"I guess..."

"Oh! It's 7pm! The news!" She then quicker grabbed the controller on the table that had the TV and turned it to the news channel. She then turned on the fan nearby the bed too. Each day, his elder sister will always listen to the news for updates on the side she formerly was in. Even though the other side would see her as betrayal, she still has a heart for them, which is why Eugene always hear people that he know say that his elder sister is a pure maiden. But the news has no reports ever since the day her fleet sank and herself almost getting killed. It was just daily activities of the world of what's happening.

"Nothing new I guess..." Kashima said before she was about to turn off the tv when...

"And now, we bring you a special report." The reporter said.

Hearing those words, Eugene rose up from lying on the table and turned towards the tv, the same to his sister. It had to be something important. They usually paid attention to things like this from young, well me in this case since Kashima can't grow in age.

"We have received reports from the blue mermaids that one of the fleet has spotted what it seems to be a world war 2 ship with neon markings on it. It is rumored that it could be the enemy fleet, scarlet one that humanity feared once. But ever since v-day, they vanished without a trace."

"Eugene. This is..." Kashima looked at her brother with eyes that are slightly widened.

His only response was a nod as we turned our eyes back to the screen.

The reporter then continued. "For now, the marines are investigating as the area where it was rumored to surface was near Pearl Harbor, a American base. The Japanese and American governments are currently in touch with each other to join forces to investigate the ongoing situation. Any further updates we will deliver them here. This has been the news for today, and we will come back tomorrow." The news then ended and began the commercials.

"Nee-Chan." Eugene said turning to her.

"They are back... it's a matter of time before they show up." She said.

"And we have yet to began the cadet's true training on the ship..."

"Well. We can't worry about this right now? We have to finish the paperwork anyways. When that comes, we will deal with it."

"But at least we have to inform the rest of the Instructors. Else, I fear the ship will go into a panic."

"I agree. Well let's start shall we?" She then turned off the TV and sat at her table, opening up the files.

"Will you be alright thinking on this?" He asked.

"I will be. Anything I will call you up alright?"

Eugene only nodded as a reply and they began their work without any word further.

* * *

"Kito-kun! There you are!" Yuzuki called out as her eye caught the captain trainee. He proceeded to head to the table with the tray of food on his hands.

"Where did you even go?" Meiko asked as he settled down and began to eat.

"Sorry. I was onboard the Haguro to be given a overview by the captain." Kito explained.

"So you have went on board. How was the ship?" Chouko asked.

"Average. I have expired most of the ship. There are quite a few tight corridors but most of the ship's room should suffice for the departments."

"Hoho. Did you peeped at the girls bath then?" Yuzuki teased.

"H-hah?! Why would I do such a thing?!" Kito flustered as he choked while he was eating.

"Hahaha! Sorry! I was just playing. I never had a chance to play a joke on someone else for a long time already." Yuzuki laughed at the boy's reaction.

"Sounds like you have quite the sad life before here." Meiko said.

"Well, it's not really sad but I'm just of a lazy ass more than socialising." Yuzuki waved her hand to show a 'not really' sign.

"Well then Kito-kun. We will head back first. Us girls have something to do." Chouko said.

"Go ahead." Was the reply they got from the man.

The girls then took their trays to the kitchen when they noticed 2 trays on the serving counter filled with food still.

"Um excuse me but whose one are these?" Yuzuki asked.

"Oh these? I believe they are for the captain and secretary of your ship." The head chef of the canteen came out.

"Wouldn't that be your siblings, Yuzuki?" Meiko said.

"I Guess. What were they thinking not coming to dinner?" For some reason, the girl now felt worried for her elder siblings as they had not came to pick up their dinner.

"Why don't you take this opportunity to go and see them then?" Chouko had a idea.

"But isn't the ship off limits until we pass the rescue segment?"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't! Considering we are part of the school now, we should be able to go on board if we have to." Hinata slugged her hand onto the kureshima's shoulder.

"I see..."

"Just go already! You miss them don't you? It's been 2 weeks but I can tell your mind is on them ever since you came here."

"I will. Thanks a lot Hinata-san." She removed her friend's hand as she loaded the trays onto a nearby trolley that the purplenette had brought.

"I will see you guys over at the bunker later then."

"Don't be late." And Yuzuki walked out pushing the trolley.

"You think she will be alright on her own?" Chouko asked.

"Don't worry! Our deputy captain isn't that of a wuss! She will handle this nicely." Meiko gave a grin.

* * *

It took us a few hours but finally we were able to clear the papers.

"Done..." Eugene rested his head on the table, giving out a huge sigh.

"Good work. I'm also done as well." His elder sister said as she closed the last file she was working on.

But then, as he turned my head to clock to read what time it was, he shot up.

"Oh shit!" Hee cursed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We forget dinner damn it that's what's wrong!" He shoved the clock near her face.

"You are right! Oh no! What should we do?!" She began to panic.

But just then, there was a knock on the door. The captain went to open the door to see who it would be, only to find a very familiar girl and face wearing home wear, a simple graphic t-shirt with shorts.

"Yuzu!" Eugene addressed his other sister.

"How have you been, sergeant?" She asked in a dead manner.

"It's Yuzuki!" Kashima came to the door as well.

"It's been a while too, secretary." She bowed her head.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Weren't you 2 panicking about dinner?" For some reason, He could see a ticking expression on Yuzuki's face right now.

"Ah yes. But I think..." The boy's eyes then shifted to something on her left. "Isn't that...?!"

"Your dinner. Honestly what can I say about you 2? You guys have been working till you forgot?" A tick formed on her face, clearly she was irritated.

"Well. We are sorry about it..." He apologised.

Her expression then turned into a giggle. "Well, I already knew you 2 well so I'm fine with it. Now let's have dinner shall we?"

"We would like that. Thank you very much." He replied as he led his sister in with the other one excited.

The moment we opened up what's on the menu, the elder sibling pair began to eat fast like as if they were hungry the entire day. Yuzuki just sat on her brother's bed as she watched us.

After eating, they turned to her. "So what or how did you even come here in the first place?" He asked as he raised a eyebrow. She then flinched.

"W-well. Kito-Kun told me where the ship was berthed at and I had to ask for directions too."

Eugene was about to give her a small earful that the deputy captain wasn't supposed to be allowed onto the ship until the 2nd last day of the 2 weeks of land training. But since she came with our meals, He shall just look past it as he owe her.

"Well. It's fine then. But that means we can have a talk to right Yuzuki?" Kashima smiled.

"Hai! I always wanted to talk to onee-chan for a good period." Yuzuki's face was that now of a kid who was just allowed to see her relative and able to talk for a good while.

"Then I shall take a shower then." He said as he got up to his cupboard.

"No wonder why you smell like poo. Onee-chan never smells at all." Yuzuki flashed me a teasing expression.

"Shut up." Was all the man said before grabbing his night wear and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

"I feel bad for Eugene." Kashima said.

"It's alright. That's how we run in the family right?" Yuzuki replied back.

"You should be lucky that he's off duty otherwise you are dead." She sweatdropped as her mind remembered something that involves her brother.

"Is onii-chan really that scary?"

"I would say not really but he is a bit if you snap him."

"I see. Hey onee-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" The younger sister's words somehow made the silvernette sister's heart beat faster.

"E-eh? But you are all grown up." The elder one raised her hands to show some defence.

"Oh come on!" Yuzuki pouted her cheeks. After all despite having changed so much, she still has a mind of a kid.

What Kashima could do now is to sigh and not retort any further as she didn't want her sister to whine. Therefore she allowed her and almost immediately, her sister laid on her lap with a cat expression on her face. She smiled at the sight and began to stroke her head.

"So onee-chan. Mind telling me what has been happening before I enrolled?" Yuzuki asked.

"What happened? It was particularly nothing other than patrolling the seas and stopping some minor threats." Kashima replied.

"That's all? No further interactions with like others considering only me and onii-chan know of your secret."

"My secret is only known to you 2 and the deputy captain."

"I see..." Yuzuki then said nothing for the next few minutes, having run out of ideas to talk about. It was then Kashima's turn to start one.

"What about you? What have you been doing for the past 1 year when we weren't around?" She asked.

"I have been going through a lot of changes like physical training, hair bonding and facial to keep my appearance well and also studying hard for this life I am in right now of course." Yuzuki said.

"That explains your softness on your head."

"But I do consider dying it to match your Colour." Yuzuki pointed her finger at her sister's head.

"I don't think silver is going to work out for you." Kashima sweatdropped.

"Figures. What about onii-chan?"

"What about Eugene?"

"Has he been giving any trouble to you lately?"

"More like I am the one..."

"Eh? How so?"

"She's a freaking klutz at times." They turned their head to see their brother exit the bathroom already garbed in his home wear.

* * *

"Onii-chan?! That was fast!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Of course. What do you think I have to be a slowpoke?" Eugene said as he laid his uniform on the table.

"I didn't say you were."

"Oh well. You can't enough of resting on nee-chan's lap huh?" He looked at the 2 sisters.

"Yuzuki loves it this way so just let it be." Kashima said.

"Only you can do this when we are off duty alright?" He sat down on the bed, joining them.

"Alright..." Yuzuki said with a hint of disappointment.

"Anyways. What's with you telling her about me being a klutz?" Kashima didn't sound really happy about it.

"I think you have forgotten how many times I need to "clean" up your mess." Their brother gestured with his index and middle fingers.

"It's true they are accidents but you don't have to say it." Kashima pouted as she crossed her arms with her face blushing when she remembered what happened.

"What's this? What's this? What about onee-chan being a klutz?" Yuzuki's eyes were now starry as she got up and faced her brother directly in the face. Eugene could swear he felt his face heat up for some reason.

"Not so close... we are grown up already." She realised and with a slight blush, she distanced herself from the close range. He chuckled and patted her head as a reply, making her smile again. She always feel happy whenever her brother or sister pats her on the head.

"Anyways. What's with onee-chan as a klutz?" She brought back the question as Kashima flinched.

"S-stop this Yuzuki! It's embarrassing to know!" She flustered as she waved her hands frantically.

"And all the more I want to know." Yuzuki's face showed a teasing expressions. He ignored his elder sister's pleas and went on to tell her the embarrassing moments, which also made her felt embarrassed too since she could possibly relate. Him on the other hand just felt like killing himself. As much as it's a tease, He could use those words on Yuzuki to tell her to prevent what were the accidents Kashima did during their first year.

"I-I feel bad for you onee-chan..." she said as she twiddled her fingers looking away with a slight red on her face.

"Now I feel like dying. Just end me." Kashima's eyes were now of a dead fish and completely emotionless.

"Well, now you know what happened. I trust you won't do the same this year?" Eugene asked.

"I-I will try too... especially with tomorrow." Yuzuki said as she held her butt. "W-well, I shall take my leave then. It's nice to talk to you Onii-chan. And Onee-chan, cheer up alright? I won't tell anybody I promise." She touched her sister's hands but she did not respond and looked back at her brother. "You better be responsible for it already. I will see you in the morning then, sergeant." And she closed the door.

"Oi. Snap out of it already. This is just a secret in our family so why worry?" He asked as he looked at his sister whose eyes were watery.

"Promise...?" She spoke in a quiet voice as she looked at him, about to cry. He admitted that he went a bit too far, probably because on his end he wanted to have a good chat as a family.

"Promise." Eugene gave a small smile. She then wiped her small tears away.

"Sorry I went too far." He then apologised, feeling bad that he was using her emotions for granted.

"It definitely was. If I'm not your sister then you will probably be dead right now." She chided her brother before she got up and called. "Hey, Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

"You... said a few days ago you wanted to see it right?"

"Huh see what?" He tilted his head in confusion. Her face then reddened as she started to move her hands weirdly like as if she was drawing out something in the air on her body. As she drew it multiple times, it hit him square on the head.

"A-are you serious?! I-I mean you are my sister. Plus it's chapter 2 and you want to put in fanservice?!"

 **Hey now, don't you break the 4th wall just for your sake!**

"I already knew from the start you wanted to see it on me. Even if I'm not accepted as your family, you would have the same reaction." Kashima said.

"T-that's..." Eugene stuttered, trying to gather words.

"It's fine. You don't such treatment from the other bridge members anyways. Only you can request such things to me as your sister or your girlfriend alright?"

"Like I said that's not the point! In the first place, how do you even know I had a small thing for those?!" He went up close with a face now demanding what she did to know it.

"Aren't you reading this a few days ago?" Kashima went to the cupboard and pulled out a porn magazine.

"So that's where you hid it! I was wondering where it went!" His mind went into a small fit of rage and anger as my eyes glued to the magazine.

"Hoho. And you didn't tell Yuzuki that you developed a sense of pervertness in you?" She smirked.

"Well screw you! Now give me back that!" Eugene tried to grab the magazine back but she wouldn't let him have it.

"Not until I show you mine." She said as her face became that of a sadistic person. As much as his level of pervertness exists, He was not like the other boys. In fact, He can consider myself the least level of pervert I could have.

"T-then if you do it, will you give me back?" He crossed his arms.

"Of course..." Kashima said as she placed the magazine on the table. She then stood for a while not doing anything before she slapped her cheeks as her face reddened again.

"H-here goes..." she said as she began to unzip her skirt. Eugene gulped his throat beholding the sight. She then dropped her skirt and unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, revealing what's underneath.

It was his first time seeing a woman's body almost naked. It's going to be a while before he can forget that image when I'm out on the seas...

* * *

Well forget that! Hours later into the midnight, They were in their respective beds...

...or not.

He had to wake up because he couldn't find himself sleeping still thinking what happened earlier like why the hell would she do that? He said to himself as he looked to his side to find his elder sister sleeping beside soundly. And yes, she has her nightwear on rather than having her nakedness shown. After what happened, she said she felt uncomfortable for some reason and wanted to sleep beside her brother. Knowing her, he agreed. After all, this isn't the first time she's sleeping beside him.

He smiled a little as she slept away, caressing her cheeks. Just what a year it has been since the 2 siblings came to this room and lived together. He thought as he got up to drink some water feeling a bit dehydrated.

As he drank he saw the photo frame on the table. he picked it up to see the younger versions of himself, Kashima and Yuzuki inside along with their parents behind the 3.

"I will protect the both of you, no matter what huh." He muttered, remembering the words he had said years ago when they found out Dad and Mom disappeared.

Kashima completely broke down as he had her in his arms while Yuzuki, still young did not know what was going on.

"Akebono-san..." Kashima's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked back to see his sister giving off cold sweat. Damn it the nightmares of her do not go away after all these years he thought as he began to wake her up.

* * *

 _The elder sister of the Kureshimas opened her eyes to find herself in darkness, in a void._

 _"Where am I...?" Just then, a girl appeared, catching her eye and from one look, she knew who it was just by seeing the flower on her head._

 _"Akebono-san?" She was surprised at her appearance. "You are alive...?" She tried to reach out but the subject recoiled back._

 _"Disgusting. Don't touch me." Akebono coldly said._

 _"Eh? What do you mean?" Kashima was confused at her words._

 _"You changed or adopted into a human lifestyle no?" Another voice said as she turned around to find another one she knew._

 _"Kamikaze-san?" Kashima said._

 _"You are absolutely shit! To think you would betray us after what you had done!" Akebono snarled._

 _"I-it's not what you think. I-" Kashima tried to reply back._

 _"Shut up! You have no rights to say anything in the name of scarlet one!" Akebono said._

 _"That's right traitor. I'm disappointed in you..." Kamikaze shook her head before she turn to leave._

 _"Wait Kamikaze-san!" Kashima shouted but to no avail. "Akebono-san!" She called out running after the purple head but they both disappeared with her being blocked by a barrier somewhat, making her fall on her butt. Next thing she knew was undead hands rising around her while they mocked._

 _"What a loser." "She actually betrayed the fleet." "And here I thought she was a good one." "No! She's evil! And a traitor at the face of the great scarlets!" Were some of the words flying into her ear while some attempt to grab her giving off creepy laughing faces._

 _As she was about to lose it..._

 _"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" A faint voice called. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them to find herself back in the real world. Her eyes stared at the bed before looking at her left to see her brother with eyes filled with worry and concern._

* * *

"Nee-chan. Are you alright?" He touched her shaking hand.

"E-Eugene..." Tears started to fill her eyes before she lunged her head at his lap, letting her emotions get the better of her.

He hugged her as he stroked her like a small kid. This has been yet another time she had a nightmare. Ever since she moved into his family, about 60% of her sleeps every year ended up in nightmares, thinking of her past.

After a while, her tears stopped and he heard small sniffles.

"Feeling okay?" Eugene asked.

"It was scary..." She said, breaking away the hug while he wiped her remaining tears off her pretty eyes. He then went to the bathroom to get her towel and wipe her cold sweat off.

"Thank you Eugene. And sorry for this again..." She apologised as he went to place it back.

"It's nothing. You have always been like this Nee-Chan." He sat back on the bed. We both then laid down and said nothing before he decided to ask, pretty dumb move though because no idiot would do that to someone who just went through that.

"What was that nightmare about?" He asked.

"Akebono-san and Kamikaze-san called me a traitor." She replied.

"Is this Akebono and Kamikaze your friends?"

"They were with me along with another on V-day..." She nodded before continuing.

"The day that you almost died."

"They died but I survived. But what did I do? I wasn't a traitor to them at all. What if we met them on the seas again?" Her voice quivered with worry. The news earlier must have made her worry. It's natural since once serving the fleet can be brandished as betrayal.

"I don't think that this Akebono and Kamikaze will treat you as a traitor if they view you as a friend. And if they are dead, they would probably want you to truly live on while holding their feelings inside of you. Besides..." The captain toned her worry down before he brought her into a hug.

"I promised Dad and Mom to protect you, no matter what the costs." Her face blushed on my words, having been reminded once again.

"Eugene..." She said before she broke the hug. "Thank you, I will try to think that way." She smiled.

"Anything for my elder sister." He smiled back as he caressed her face as she enjoys it.

"Time to go back to sleep then. We have a long day ahead of us." She said, moving his hand away.

"Sure." He then went to kiss her on the cheek as a addition to make her feel safe and sound. "Good night, Nee-Chan."

"One more thing." She then raised her hand towards the boy. "Can you hold my hand...?" Her eyes plead.

It may seem like a incest kind of shit but whatever she asks, He had to do it since only with him, she can be her true self. He knew it sucks to try to avoid a trauma especially with a near death one when your heart is pure. But, eventually, he will have to teach her how to get past these things and move on.

"Sure." He then grabbed her hand, easing her worries before they closed their eyes and dozed off.

* * *

The next day finally arrived for the rescue training segment. As per Eugene's orders, the entire class or platoon which he like to call it were standing ready with their uniforms on as he walked towards them with Iori and Iki this time walking behind him. Kashima being a secretary has nothing to do with this segment so she's off to do admin work in the office but he had placed one of my other crew members to watch her in case anything happens. Wherever he was, he never took this sister of this off his eyes.

"Good morning sergeant!" The platoon said.

"Good morning." Eugene replied before continuing. "So as you guys know, today is the start of your final land training stage. I did briefly mention it yesterday but I will explain it this time in full." He then went on to explain the full process of how the rescue training works from the start to the end. Each student stands on the board and when the timer starts, the board will begin to sink into the pool according to the presets done by the control machines in the control room. The students then have to work together to save each other while the helicopter above will "arrive" and initiate rescue operations.

"Your goal is to make sure you guys work together and save everyone. Not everyone by the way can survive this as you guys know. So I don't expect a full 100 crew to be saved." He pointed to a clock as their eyes turned to look at it.

"That's the clock. Once the timer runs out, we will see how many can be saved while others die. We will be evaluating from the control room so please don't act dumb and play your part regardless of the role you are given."

"Yes sergeant!" The platoon responded.

"Then let's get down to business." Everybody then boarded the platform with the help of Iori while himself and Iki went up to the control room where they would oversee everything, the girls taking their seats over the control panels.

After everybody boarded the mock up boat, the captain gave a signal to began the sinking simulation.

"Alright everyone. The mission starts now. Best of luck." He said through the microphone as the signals from the buttons transferred to the receivers on the mock up.

* * *

Onboard the ship, the sound of an explosion rocked the ship, signalling the beginning of the mission.

"W-what was that?!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Damage report! Now!" Kito ordered. Their bridge had no secretary so the chief navigator is the next in line to give off reports to the captains.

But just so happened, there was no such man either. Just then, a girl's voice came from one of the speaker holes that travelled upwards to the lookout. Somehow, Kito's voice must have been heard.

"A torpedo hit at the right aft! Fire coming from the back!" The lookout, Keiko said.

Meiko looked at her left, using her skills before she confirmed it. "Damage confirmed! Fire spotted!"

"Fire team, scramble!" The captain shouted though another of the many speaker holes.

"Fire team is down! I repeat fire team is down!" A voice returned back.

"Logistics here! We will be able to fix the damage!" The logistics team responded.

"Any casualties?" Kito said.

"None captain!"

"Then get going!"

Within moments, the lookout, Keiko spotted the logistics team coming out and putting out the fire. The fire wasn't that big so it was contained within minutes.

"Fire is mostly contained!" Keiko spoke to the bridge.

Again, Meiko went outside to confirm before returning back.

"Confirmed." But just then, they felt the ship sinking.

"Operations! Send mayday call that we are going down and request help!" Kito ordered though another speaker that leads to the operations room.

"Roger!"

"Alright guys. We are abandoning ship. Deputy captain, go down to make sure whoever is ok comes up to the deck. Torpedo and artillery officers, set up the lifeboats." The captain said to his bridge mates.

"What about you captain?" Yuzuki asked.

"I will be on deck to make sure everybody gets off." He said before saluting. "I hope we meet again later if fate persists."

Even though it was a simulation, emotions gathered on all 3 girls knowing they will "leave" their captain behind like as if it was real. They saluted back as respect before they left to their duties.

* * *

In the control room, Eugene was observing them through the binoculars since we were some distance. From the way the bridge members were outside now preparing the lifeboats, it seems like the captain must have gave the order to abandon ship.

"They are definitely fast on that." Iki said.

"We will speed up the sinking to see if they can react faster." He said as he gestured Iki to bring up the sinking simulation by 2 times.

10 minutes have passed since the beginning of the simulation. And through the cameras set up to observe the students if they do not have binoculars, the operations room inside must have gotten the rescue signal as their happy expressions showed that.

"Rescue soldiers can go to the helicopter now, start it up within 7 minutes." Iki said as they got to work.

We shifted our eyes back to the window as he could see most of the crew already onboard preparing to board the lifeboats while it was worked on by the ones who had the knowledge for now, but with the challenge of the boat tilting, the other side exposing the hull will not be so easy to do so. But surprisingly with teamwork like he reminded them, they were able to manage it in a short amount of time.

"Reminds us of our first year doesn't it?" Iki said as she observed.

"Totally. Now this is where the part starts that will see if they can maintain this or they will not." He nodded.

The helicopter, a super puma then begin to power up to its max, bringing it up 15 feet where a higher bridge is waiting with the help of the mechanisms but the distance between it and the roof is within safety regulations. The rescuer then made their announcement and began to get the students off the sinking ship and onto the helicopter. But, just like he had expected, it happened again, just like last year.

Some of the girls prioritised their privates over their lives. They were pushing away male students who were seeing them as their skirts blew upwards because of the wind physics. And because of this, panic on the ship began as the ship tilted more.

Only the bridge crew and the engineering crew remained the most calm one out of all crews. Guess he would give them a earful after this is over.

"Just like last year, the same results, the same crew's reactions." Iki said as her arms were crossed, her right index finger tapping. Clearly she wasn't happy about this. Of all of my crew on the bridge, Iki is the only one who has the most knowledge when it comes to these kind of situations because of her background.

"I expected this since the start of training. That's why I set another few more training sessions before their test. Completely unlike last year." He said, crossing his arms.

"Your sister was the one panicking the most out of all. Since she didn't-" Iori said before the boy cut her off.

"Enough. I don't want to hear any more of that." Just then, a adult man came into the control room.

"Is the captain of the Haguro here?" He seemed to be panting. Probably ran everywhere to find the right person.

"I am. What's the matter?" He turned to face him.

"The Minister of defence wants to see you." Eugene's eyes widened.

"E-eh? Minister of defence?!" Iki's eyes widened as well. For the minister to come down, it must be a serious matter.

"I will leave things to you Iki. Have them assemble and wait for my return. Iori, make sure they are dry without any sickness tomorrow." I instructed.

"Hai!" The two responded with a salute. he gave his before making his way to meet the higher up.

* * *

The man guided me to a guest office room inside the admin block of the academy where Eugene met his sister already standing with a man on the chair at the table.

"Eugene!" Kashima called out.

"You have been called too?" He asked.

"Yes. Since he seeks me too." She said as their eyes then shifted to the man.

"I take it as you are the minister of defence?" He asked in a formal tone.

"That's me. I'm the Minister of defence of the Japan government, Shintaro Shinbe." The now introduced Mr Shinbe rose up.

"I'm the captain of the training cruiser Haguro, Kureshima Eugene." The captain saluted.

"Secretary of the said vessel, Kureshima Kashima." Kashima saluted.

"At ease the two of you. No need for such formalities." He gestured as they put their hands down as he lead them to sit down on the sofa in front of them. They followed as instructed.

"Tea please for the 3 of us." Mr Shinbe said to a woman standing beside him. She then left and came back with 3 cups of tea soon after. As they sipped on their cups, I decided to start the conversation.

"Mr Shinbe. It is a honour to meet you. But what matters has had you to come down to the academy to meet me and secretary Kashima in person?" Eugene tried his best to speak in a formal tone. Even as much as he doesn't want to be as formal as possible, it is with no denial that they are still speaking to the one of the big heads leading the Japanese government. A level of respect is much needed here.

"I will begin then. You are aware that just yesterday, the enemy fleet that humanity has faced for years has began to resurface." He said.

"Yes. Me and the secretary had viewed the news."

"Then this makes this easier then. Captain Eugene, I will like to impose a request that you set off within 2 days."

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a second! 2 days?" Kashima spoke up.

"That's right. I have issued orders to the other ships already but as your current status alongside the other training ships, we need your power as well."

"But we are still training, and the students have yet to pass their final test." The boy said, with a intent of declining.

"That's right! Don't you think that's too early?" Kashima agreed with her brother.

"Unfortunately, not all ships are able to make it. I have just received a report of the scouting team spotting the fleet yesterday being annihilated just at 7am this morning while en-route to Kure naval base." If this can be a anime enough, the boy's jaw would have dropped, but, he had to keep his calm without panicking as a captain.

"A-annihilated?!" Kashima was shocked, probably more than myself.

"That's right. And I fear we do not have enough power to resist. And we thought that humans and the fleet can co-exist from the past."

"That I will get. But why us? What happened to the other ships?" He asked. That's when he brought a report and handed it to the captain. He flipped through the pages with his sister looking. From the reports, about 70% of the ships were not fit to sail off so that leaves 30% of the remaining ships to be activated.

"Impossible. They are all under repairs?"

"And we have to minus the ships not sailing around Japan and the whole of Asia. So that leaves 20%." The minister said.

"Plus if you don't comply, we can reveal the secret that the secretary here is a enemy turned ally." He added, pointed to Kashima.

"You knew?" My hand automatically raised to defend her, with a tone of warning.

"Only a small handful of us knew. The commander of the unit that was supposed to kill her back then submitted a report to me. We decided to keep it silent upon your family's conditions. That is why most of the military haven't know of this yet." He explained.

"So what are you going to do if we don't comply? I have my ways of doing things even if it's you, Mr Shinbe." Now Eugene wasn't feeling his best. If word got out that his sister had defected, she would be put on trial as most of Japan had feared the fleet since their assault.

"Don't be angered captain. My intention wasn't to anger you with these words. But if you don't comply, I will simply just send your students to be assigned to the next possible ship that is filled with instructors like you. Nothing will happen to you and your crew." He raised his hands.

"Like hell I'm going to let my students go to other instructors." Eugene said as he removed his hand and sat back. "All we have to do is just to resist the enemy force and return back right?" I summarised.

"Exactly. But Miss secretary, are you willing to face your enemies? You belong to them formerly after all." The question imposed by the minister also has him as a brother left thinking for her concerns.

"I will be ready, Mr Shinbe. I have a family now. Its thanks to the captain here that helped me to see the world better. But for them, I will see what I can do. I am a secretary after all, not some captain or officer." Her eyes and tone confirmed determination and resolve.

"Very well. You will join the Hibiki task force early morning outside the academy's waters. Instructions will be given tomorrow at the meeting room so be present. And prepare your trainees too if they want to see home again." He said.

"Understood sir." The two students nodded.

"And before that. I will introduced you to a new girl that will join you from now on."

"A new girl?" Kashima tilted her head.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and a girl entered the room, catching our eyes as we turned to look. She seemed to be that of Kashima's age so meaning a older girl. She seemed to be wearing a very similar uniform outfit to Kashima's except for the colour changes. White Long sleeve shirt with a black tie and purple blazer. And instead of a short pleated skirt, it was a longer tight black skirt, one that a office woman would wear. And she wears a white pantyhose and her hands covered in white gloves, same as Kashima. A hairpiece in the shape of a ring with a aircraft ramp in the middle accompanied with a small ribbon is clipped onto the left side of her shoulder length black hair. And, she has a cute face he gotta admit.

"Oi. Your face is going red." Kashima elbowed her brother, eye twitching before he realised his head heating up. he then snapped out of it.

"Meet your new crew mate who will serve as your navigator, Haguro." Did he just heard him wrongly? Did he said Haguro?

"I-I-I'm the ship girl of the heavy cruiser Haguro! N-nice to meet you!" The introduced Haguro said in a squeaky voice as her eyes were shut tightly. So she's the same as Kashima huh, a ship girl.

"I'm the captain of the Haguro, Kureshima Eugene. Nice to meet you." Eugene offered a handshake and she took it with shaking hands. He placed his other hand to cool her nerves down, which was effective.

"Feeling less nervous?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much." She replied as she held her hands to her chest, which I find it extremely cute.

It was Kashima's turn to then introduce herself. While he expected her to go all over her like she would remember her, she didn't do that. Instead, she did the same introduction as me, which left me a bit surprised.

"You don't remember her?" Eugene asked.

"No. I have never met her before." She shook her head.

"Haguro isn't part of scarlet one." Mr Shinbe then said.

"Not?" The boy replied, curious.

He nodded. "Haguro was once part of the fleet of fog but joined the navy many years ago. When we found her, she requested to be put to cold sleep until her vessel is activated once again." That made me realised it.

"So you mean that..."

"The ship is her vessel..." Kashima finished the sentence.

"Exactly. But thanks to us studying her, we were able to lead a project where we were able to replicate girls like her. But in her case, we just gave her a new look since the old one wouldn't suit to your tastes." The minister explained.

"I see..."

"So you mean that girls like her based on what ship can be created now?" Kashima asked.

"That's right. The Hibiki task force is also created from us. It is all but a step to end the war between humans and the corrupt fleet."

"Leftover ship girls getting corrupted huh..."

The minister then cleared his throat. "Anyways that is all. I hope you take good care of your new crew mate as she will serve alongside you from now on. And be in the meeting room by tomorrow night." He said as he finished his cup of tea.

"Yes sir!" We then saluted with Haguro doing the same. The three youths then left the room.

"S-so what do we do now?" Haguro asked, still feeling uneasy.

"Kashima. You take Haguro to the ship and familiarise her with the ship, make her remember everything about the ship. I will brief the cadets on what's next to come. I will join you guys later. And brief the other guys too so they know about it." He instructed his sister.

"Sure. Don't be too late. Let's go then, Haguro." She then led the new girl to the ship. Eugene went off in the other direction back to the rescue training facility.

* * *

Upon reaching back, the cadets were already assembled with some soaked with towels on them. Eugene didn't want to waste any more time scolding them for what happened earlier so he had briefed Iori and Iki first.

"Are you serious?!" Iori gasped loudly before she covered her mouth.

"We are going to face them?" Iki was in disbelief too while taking in what he had said.

"I wish to say no to that but unfortunately we have to. We will talk about this later back on board. I want to send the cadets back to break now and then have them board the ship tomorrow. You guys go back first and pack up." They nodded and left the facility.

As per the reactions, the cadets were shocked when he said what was happening next. Having not wanting to waste anytime further, he immediately dismissed them and suspended all other trainings for what's to come to them.

* * *

The rest of the night was busy, while the cadets were packing up, Eugene was busy informing and briefing the rest of the crew on the safety and precautions to take. They then planned out their duties before they finally ended the briefing which took about 20 minutes. As they left, the bridge crew was walking with him back to the bridge, where they met Haguro who had her holographic data laid out around her.

"Haguro." Eugene called out.

"Y-yes?" She then turned off her data and faced the captain standing in front of her while the crew went to their positions.

"How is everything so far?" He asked.

"Most of the ship isn't left untouched since my sleep. So I was able to link myself and it was just completed." She said as she projected a huge screen showing the hull of the ship and the link data.

"Woah look at that!" Yuuma's mouth was wide open while gazing.

"Good job. Now then, you will be alongside my navigator Tokushi." He gestured to the man as he offered a handshake.

"Natsuki Tokushi. Nice to meet you." He said in his deep voice, which made the girl a bit frightened.

"L-likewise..." Haguro took the handshake.

"Tokushi. Be nice to her. She's a bit shy so show her the ropes on socialising and what we do." The captain instructed.

"Yes captain." He nodded.

"Well then guys, make sure you guys check everything. I'm going back to the office to finish up the paperwork." Eugene said as Kashima automatically followed.

"Yes captain!" They replied together as they left the bridge.

As the two siblings were walking, he noticed his sister's face giving off a worried expression. Did the nightmares got to her so bad after what he did to help her?

"Everything will be alright." He said as he stopped.

"Huh?" She stopped as well.

"If there's anything about the enemy fleet, we will think of something."

"I wasn't thinking of that." She said.

Well fuck, he messed up.

"Then what is it?"

"It's about Haguro. I hope she's alright..."

"I see... well, believe in them. We shall trust them as mates. Now, we don't have time to waste. Let's wrap this up." He then continued walking.

"Y-yes!" She said as she followed.

The next day finally came as it was practical hell pretty much. In the morning the cadets assembled in the courtyard as he briefed them on the ship's rules and regulations with their room assignments. Then slowly one by one, they went back to pack their bags and boarded the vessel, which was sitting at a distance away from the academy. It was a long walk from the academy to the ship.

* * *

"Make sure you don't leave your things, Meiko." Chouko reminded the girl.

"Haiiiiiiiiiii." Was the response as she looked around. Yuzuki and Kito did the same.

"We won't be seeing this room anymore eh? Well it was a short one. Is this yours, Yuzuki-san?" Kito said as he picked up a hair clip on the floor.

"Oh thank you! Well I'm pretty sure our adventures will continue and we will be in different rooms after all. No more of sharing the same room for the guys and girls." Yuzuki said as she took the clip and put it into her bag.

"But we will still be bridge mates onboard." The purple haired girl smiled.

"And I'm expecting much from you, Kazuraba-kun! Our captain!" Meiko then slugged her hand onto the captain's shoulder with a creepy grin.

"Stop that it hurts!" Kito broke free from her grasp.

"Well then. Let's get going shall we?" Chouko then picked up her bags with the rest doing the same.

"Hai!" The three responded as they left and boarded the ship where they were assigned to their rooms and explored the ship with the help of the senior crew and the Instructors.

* * *

The day didn't stop us from breaking as both Eugene and Iori attended the meeting which we met the other Instructors of the other ships. There, they were briefed on the strategics and force numbers in order to resist the enemy force should they attack. The force numbers were divided in divisions as a total of 15 ships were taking part from the academy and added with the task force, that made up to 22 ships. The meeting lasted till nighttime.

All ships at the same time were reloaded with live ammo with food supplies and whatever nonsense they need. Fuel was also being fueled to the engines and for the first time ever, scout planes.

10 A6M2-N zero floatplanes were loaded onto all 7 training ships. And he admitted, they looked good in person. And the pilots assigned were the only adults on board. The rest of the crew are students.

Finally, late into the night at midnight, everybody gathered at the bow with the captain himself at the tip. It was a tiring night and everyone haven't showered yet so they were all sweaty from the various jobs that the rest were doing.

"Finally the time has arrived. Unfortunately, training is suspended till the battle ends. But whatever you have learnt from the past 2 weeks, you will put that to use. I expect each and every one of you to play your part because if one man is down, it lessens the strength of us. So make sure you do not leave any man down. Our strength is limited, so we are counting on every single one of your strength to help me." Eugene said as his cap sat proudly on his head.

"Yes sergeant!" Everyone responded.

"You call me captain on board!" He shouted back.

"Yes captain!" He then cleared my throat.

"Tomorrow we depart at 7am sharp. The aviation team, make sure you check your planes today because tomorrow, we won't have supplies for the next few days." His black eyes glanced to the adults.

"Yes captain!"

"No delays is required. The government has requested us for this so as return, we give no jokes, only seriousness."

"Yes captain!"

"That's all! Rest well, take care of your health. May god be with us and put faith in justice of the Japanese empire." I said.

"May god be with us and put faith in justice of the Japanese empire!" The seniors responded, giving off confused looks from the cadets. But they went along with it and dispersed.

"We shall prepare our tactics now, bridge." Eugene then looked to all members of the bridge crew, including his 2 sisters.

"Yes captain!" And off they went getting ready.

* * *

Time was not spared and the next day arrived quickly. Everybody was at their posts before departure time. The 15 ships departing from the academy were in full swing as well, each crew doing their duty. The ground crew at the port was in position as well along with the tugboats.

"It's time." Eugene looked at his watch on hand, waiting for the signal.

"Time to face the enemy humanity faced for years." Yuzuki said standing behind Iori.

"Your condition secretary." He glanced to his elder sister who was holding the tablet on her hand.

"All good. No worries." She replied.

The captain nodded and the siren to scramble finally sounded.

"We will set off first! Contact tugs and ground assistance. Operation officer Hikari, contact control!" Eugene ordered with his amplified voice.

"Roger!" Hikari responded as she got to work.

The ship got clearance moments later as the deck men responsible for the ropes reeled them in. The tugboats finally got to work as their ropes now connected to the pivots on the deck finally began to pull them out of the port.

The propellers on the ship began to come to life, creating thrusts of 10 knots.

While at it, Kashima and Haguro had activated their hologram data. With Haguro's help and her as the main, Kashima could relax as most of the sailing navigations were done by her in previous sailings. And it was slower since this ship wasn't hers.

"Chief navigator, operations." Eugene said.

"Chief navigator, operations." The crew responded.

"Both sides, retain speed till midpoint C-5. Compass bearing 120 degrees south." I said.

"Understood. Both sides, retain speed till midpoint C-5, compass bearing 120 degrees south." Tokushi replied.

One by one the other ships then departed from port and followed in their stead. As they approached midpoint, the lookouts responsible for the flashlight signalled the tugboats.

"C-5 reached. Take her to half speed, Johnson." Eugene said to the dude inside the engine room.

"Roger!" He replied.

* * *

After a exact hour, all 15 ships were finally at sea with 3/4 of their max speeds and were in their respective formations as per the briefing. The Haguro was leading the other training ships.

"The Hibiki task force should be rendezvousing with us soon. Be on the look out." Eugene said.

"Yes captain!" He looked forward at the seas ahead, seeing darkness at the edge. Whatever it could be, the battle will be decided there.

"Scarlet one..." He muttered before glancing behind to see Kashima busy seeing her screens while Haguro did the same. Looking back forward, the boy expected the best of returning back safely but the worst at the same time because no one can judge what would happen. All they could rely on was their strategies that could be changed on the tide.

* * *

 _In the middle of the seas, a group of ships sailed through the ocean._

 _"So Haguro has left the ports of Tokyo..." the lead ship which had a girl on it stood._

 _"Yamato. I will proceed to deal with the force. These humans need to learn when to not come to sea." A voice came through the hologram to the now introduced Yamato._

 _"I understand. Silence them if needed. Otherwise, that day may happen." She said._

 _"Alright." And the call muted._

 _On another side of the seas near Japan, a Kongo class battleship painted in yellow sailed through the seas with a few more ships behind. Onboard was only a girl._

 _"Kashima, it has been a while. Though I will be silencing you along with the humans." The girl said as she chuckled, with dead red eyes. "Prepare to sink, humans."_

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of the black steel fleet!)**

"They have completely got us."

"A plan is a plan."

"Eh? We have to do that."

"I trust everybody to do theirs."

"Fleet 5, advance!"

* * *

 **And that is it! Whew! Probably the longest chapter I may have wrote in ages. And happy 1st anniversary to this account on fanfiction! Damn time flies too fast. I thought it was only recently that I made this account. Why time?**

 **So yes, this chapter was pretty much just talks and shit but, the next chapter onwards will be battles that the crew will be facing. So apologising if this chapter was nothing but bonding between the siblings and just pretty much training. Honestly, I will like to rate a M for this but I want my story to reach out as far as possible. The way I say it, the battles will be realistic as possible so unlike the anime which is safe, this will not be.**

 **So that is about it! Hopefully I will see you guys again with the next chapters to the other 2 stories! Peace!**


End file.
